Episode 90 Fiesta Deutsch
by KayDee35
Summary: TV Episode mit eingefügten Szenen, um es zu einer richtigen Erzählung zu machen.


**Fiesta**

xxx

Dedicated to Henry Darrow and Cameron Mitchell,

the two wonderful actors

who made Manolito Montoya and Buck Cannon

come to life.

xxx

Es war kurz nach dem Frühstück. John Cannon, Manolito Montoya und Sam Butler standen im Stall. Sie sahen zu, wie Buck sein Pferd striegelte, um es anschließend zu satteln. Buck hatte ihnen die ganze Zeit über einen Vortrag über mexikanische Fiestas gehalten. Wann sie stattfanden, warum sie stattfanden, wie die Vorbereitungen abliefen und so weiter. Sam hatte den Verdacht, daß Buck nur redete, damit ihm keiner unangenehme Fragen stellte. Als Buck seinen Sattel holen ging, kam er endlich auf den Punkt. „Ihr wißt ja, diese Fiestas haben - wie soll ich sagen? - ein tiefe religiöse Bedeutung. Sie werden alle zu Ehren eines Heiligen abgehalten. Das ist das eigentlich wichtige daran."

„Das ganze verbunden mit tanzen und singen und einer Mordssauferei mindestens eine Woche lang", erwiderte der Vorarbeiter todernst. Mano mußte lächeln.

Auch Buck begann zu grinsen. „Ja. Nur das ist nicht die Hauptsache." Er lachte auf, als er die ungläubigen Gesichter der anderen sah, und ging zu Big John. „Wirst du denn auch ohne mich zurechtkommen, Bruder?" fragte er der Höflichkeit halber.

„Oh, ich denke, daß ich High Chaparral in der Zeit schon irgendwie über die Runden bringe", entgegnete der Rancher leichthin.

Buck nickte, froh, daß sein Bruder ihm keine Steine in den Weg legte. „Also dann." Er nahm seinen Sattel und ging zu Rebel zurück.

„Wie lange wirst du weg sein?" wollte Big John wissen.

„Naja, bis zu dem kleinen Grenzort sind es nur zwei Tage", antwortete Buck langsam, während er den Sattel aufs Pferd hievte. „Und dann werde ich wohl nochmal drei Tage brauchen." Für die Rückkehr wohl fast doppelt so lange. Mit einem Mordskater nach einer Woche feiern ritt es sich eben nicht sehr schnell.

„Und dann hat man nie mehr etwas von ihm gehört", ließ sich Big John vernehmen.

Buck drehte sich um und warf seinem Bruder einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. Johns Stimme war so ausdruckslos wie sein Gesicht. Buck trat lächelnd auf den Rancher zu. „Tja, das ist durchaus möglich, John. Weißt du, da, wo diese Fiesta ist, dauert es manchmal so lange, bis man wieder aus dem Krankenhaus und dem Gefängnis raus ist, daß dann schon die nächste Fiesta angefangen hat." Buck hob die Schultern. Als sein Bruder ihn endlich mit einem nachsichtigen Blick bedachte, grinste er. „Also hat man nie Grund zum Abreisen."

Die Männer lachten auf.

„Du, Buck", meinte Mano. „Wie wär's, wenn ich doch mit dir mitreite?"

Buck drehte sich zu seinem besten Freund um und hob mahnend einen Finger. „Mano, nein nein nein. Wir hatten uns doch geeinigt. Für uns beide ist die Fiesta zu klein."

Manolito sah seinen Schwager bedauernd an und stieß frustriert die Luft aus. „Du hast recht. Ich muß es leider zugeben. Es ist deine Fiesta. Es war ein ehrliches Kartenspiel, und du hast gewonnen."

Buck nickte. „Das habe ich, und ganz ehrlich." Es war nicht ehrlich gewesen, dachte Buck, aber Mano würde das nie erfahren. In diesem Fall heiligte der Zweck wirklich die Mittel. Er dachte an den gestrigen Abend zurück. Mano hatte ihm von der Fiesta erzählt.

„He, Buck", hatte Mano gesagt. „Ich habe von einer Fiesta gehört in einem winzigen Dorf drei Tagesritte südlich von Nogales."

Buck war erschrocken. Er hatte plötzlich ein Bild vor Augen gehabt, das er nicht Wirklichkeit werden lassen wollte. Drei Rurales standen unter einem Baum. Der erste testete einen Ast, dann befestigte er das Seil daran. Mano, etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, stand unter dem Baum, die Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt und von dem zweiten mit seinem Revolver in Schach gehalten. Mackadoo lag neben ihnen auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht. Die Rurales hatten Mano das Pferd unter dem Sattel weggeschossen und ihn dann festgenommen. Der dritte legte Mano die Schlinge um den Hals und zog ihn in die Höhe. Buck war Manolito zwar nachgeritten, kam aber zu spät. Er konnte seinen besten Freund nur noch nach Hause bringen und ihn begraben. Buck hatte versucht, das Bild zu verdrängen. Er hatte es als Übervorsichtigkeit abtun wollen, aber die Vorahnung wollte ihn nicht verlassen. Buck hatte sich seine Besorgnis nicht anmerken lassen und hatte gelacht. „Mano, wenn das Dorf so klein ist, haben sie bestimmt nicht mehr als ein Animiermädchen. Und was fängst du dann an, wenn ich mich mit ihr amüsiere, hm?"

„Du hast recht", nickte Manolito. „Die Fiesta ist zu klein für uns beide. Ich reite allein hin."

„So hatte ich das eigentlich nicht gemeint." Buck machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. Er überlegte einen Augenblick. „Ich sag dir was. Warum lassen wir nicht die Karten entscheiden?"

Manolitos Augen blitzten. Buck wollte also einen kleinen Wettbewerb? Das machte die Sache interessant. Er begann zu lächeln. „Du meinst, wer als erster beim Pokern kein Geld mehr hat, hat verloren und bleibt daheim?"

Buck nickte. „Sam, Joe", rief er. „Habt ihr Lust auf eine Partie Poker?"

Die beiden Cowboys ließen sich nicht lang bitten. Im Handumdrehen war das Spiel im Gange. In der ersten Hälfte hatte Buck verloren und hatte sich verzweifelt die Haare gerauft. Mano dagegen hatte sich in seinem Erfolg gesonnt. Er war sogar soweit gegangen, das Spiel für ein paar Minuten zu verlassen, um sich aus dem Haus eine neue Flasche Tequila zu holen. Buck nutzte die Zeit, um die Butler-Brüder zur Zusammenarbeit zu überreden.

„Sam, Joe", meinte Buck gepreßt, sobald Mano zur Tür hinaus war. „Ihr müßt mir helfen. Ich muß das Spiel gewinnen." Er stand auf und ging unruhig zum Fenster.

Sam grinste. „Das ist aber nicht die feine englische Art, Buck." Er schüttelte gespielt streng den Kopf. „Einen Freund zu hintergehen, nur-"

„Die Fiesta ist Nebensache", unterbrach ihn Buck. „Ich muß das Spiel gewinnen. Also helft ihr mir?"

Die Butler-Brüder warfen sich einen erstaunten Blick zu. Das Spiel war wichtiger als der Gewinn? Joe wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. Na klar doch. Wenn Buck das Spiel gewann, hatte er beides. „Wenn du uns unsere Verluste ersetzt, machen wir mit", meinte er grinsend. Jetzt würde sich zeigen, was Buck wichtig war.

„Ja ja, ich zahle euch das Doppelte. Aber wenn ihr euch nicht bald entscheidet, muß ich mir was anderes einfallen lassen." Buck fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar. Er sah, wie Mano mit der Flasche aus dem Haus kam und auf die Baracke zueilte. Buck kam besorgt zum Tisch zurück und setzte sich wieder. Sam und Joe sahen sich erneut verwundert an. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht.

„Hat das was mit Mexiko zu tun?" wollte Sam wissen.

Mano schloß die Tür hinter sich. „Was hat mit Mexiko zu tun?" fragte er, als er zum Tisch kam.

Bucks Augen verengten sich. Er warf dem Vorarbeiter einen warnenden Blick zu, dann grinste er Mano an. „Och, wir haben uns nur gewundert, wie es in einem so großen Land wie Mexiko so kleine Dörfer geben kann, daß sie schon überlaufen sind, wenn auch nur zwei Fremde vorbeikommen", erklärte er, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Manolito sah ihn verständnislos an.

Joe gähnte gelangweilt. „Können wir weiterspielen?"

„Klar." Sam nickte Buck knapp zu und griff sich die Karten.

Buck lächelte gedankenversunken. Er hatte gewonnen und die beiden ausgezahlt. Jetzt hatte er zwar fast kein Geld mehr für die Fiesta, aber das hielt ihn natürlich nicht davon ab, trotzdem hinzureiten. Es fand sich immer jemand, der einen ausgab. Und wenn er sich an einem Abend als Türsteher verdingte, war er am nächsten Tag wieder flüssig und konnte weiterfeiern.

„Aber ohne mich hättest du von dieser Fiesta nie etwas erfahren", unterbrach Manolito Bucks Gedankengänge.

„Ja, sicher", grinste Buck ihn an. „Aber so war das, Mano."

„Ich fange an, das alles etwas klarer zu sehen", meinte Manolito bedächtig. Buck warf ihm einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. Hatte der Schwager etwa gemerkt, daß sie ihn hinters Licht geführt hatten?

„Du bist nämlich bei der Sache der eigentliche Verlierer", fuhr Mano arglos fort.

Buck runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Ach ja?"

Mano nickte nachdrücklich. „Ja. Denn es steht ja nun mal fest, daß ein Mann, der zu jeder Fiesta, zu jeder Feier reitet - ich sage dir das wirklich nicht gern, lieber Freund -," Er hob entschuldigend eine Hand. „-es im Leben zu nichts bringen wird."

„Mano, das hängt davon ab, welche Ziele man im Leben hat", entgegnete Buck mit einem Achselzucken.

Manolito nickte wissend. „Fiestas und amüsieren."

Buck grinste ihn an. „Fiestas und amüsieren", wiederholte er. Mano lachte auf. Buck ging zu Rebel und nahm die Zügel. „Und ich muß zugeben, ich bin in beidem gar nicht so schlecht", stellte er zufrieden fest.

„Dem kann ich nicht widersprechen", meinte Manolito. Er sah plötzlich recht mißmutig drein. Zu schade, daß sein Einwand nicht gewirkt hatte. Er wäre zu gern mit seinem Freund zu der Fiesta geritten. Sicher, er konnte nach Tucson oder Tubac reiten, wenn er sich in der Zwischenzeit auch ein wenig amüsieren wollte, aber zu zweit hätten sie mit Sicherheit sehr viel mehr Spaß als jeder für sich allein.

Buck führte Rebel aus dem Stall, stieg auf und hob grüßend eine Hand. „Mach's gut, John."

„Du auch, Buck", nickte sein Bruder.

Sam gab Rebel einen Klaps auf den Hintern. „Okay."

Buck ritt los, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Seine Weste flatterte im Wind. Die Zurückbleibenden sahen ihm vom Eingang des Stalles aus nach.

„Was ist, Boß?" fragte Sam verwirrt, als er sah, was der Rancher für ein Gesicht machte. „Sie sehen traurig aus."

Big John nickte in Richtung Tor, aus dem sein Bruder gerade hinausgaloppierte. „Leute wie ihn, die gibt's nicht mehr oft. Er wird eines Tages davonreiten und nie wieder nach Hause zurückkommen."

Manolito sah seinem besten Freund plötzlich besorgt hinterher. Aber diesmal war es noch nicht so weit, hoffte er. Trotzdem fühlte Mano sich plötzlich einsam. John mußte es genauso gehen. Manolito wußte, er hatte nur zwei Möglichkeiten, der Einsamkeit zu entfliehen. Er konnte entweder heiraten, eine Familie gründen und die üblichen damit verbundenen Verpflichtungen auf sich nehmen. Oder er konnte mit Buck gehen und ihre Freundschaft pflegen, ganz ohne Verpflichtungen und Zwang. Mano nahm sich vor, mit Buck zu reden, sobald der Schwager zurückkam. Wenn Buck ihn nicht freiwillig mitnahm, würde Mano ihm solange folgen, bis der Schwager ihn entweder als Gefährten akzeptierte oder das Handtuch warf und nach High Chaparral zurückkehrte.

XXX

Buck ritt am späten Nachmittag in Nogales ein. Auf dem Marktplatz stieg er ab und sah sich um. Ein paar Stände mit Lebensmitteln und Textilien standen verstreut auf dem Platz. Ein halbes Dutzend Hühner lief gackernd herum. Mexiko war ein armes Land, und die Peones betrieben noch immer Tauschhandel. Geld hatten sie nur wenig. Das meiste ging wohl für die Steuern drauf, vermutete Buck. Rebel strebte inzwischen dem Brunnen zu und trank.

Buck nahm sein Pferd etwas zurück. „Hast du keine Manieren?" flüsterte er. „Die Leute hier trinken aus dem Brunnen. Warte, du kriegst gleich was. Einen Moment." Er nahm er seinen Hut ab, beugte sich zum Wasser und trank erst einmal selbst. Rebel tauchte seine Nase wieder neben ihm in das kühle Naß. „Laß das. Nun blamier mich doch nicht. Augenblick. Noch einen Augenblick," ermahnte Buck sein Pferd. Er füllte seinen Hut und hielt ihn Rebel hin. „Nein, du trinkst hieraus", bestimmte er, als das Pferd wieder zum Brunnen wollte. Er füllte den Hut noch ein paar Mal nach, bis der Wallach auch seinen Durst gestillt hatte.

„Na komm." Buck führte Rebel zum Stall gegenüber der Cantina.

„Buenas tardes, señor", grüßte ihn der Stallbesitzer, ein rüstiger älterer Mann mit weißem Haar.

"Buenas tardes", erwiderte Buck. Er reichte dem Mann die Zügel. „Versorgen Sie ihn gut. Wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns."

Der Mann nickte ruhig. „Ja. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Señor."

Buck sah sich nach der Cantina um, aus der plötzlich Lärm drang. „Was ist denn da los? Hahnenkämpfe?"

Der Stallbesitzer schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu Boden. „Nein, Señor", erwiderte er kleinlaut. „Keine Hahnenkämpfe."

„Das lasse ich auch hier." Buck reichte ihm nach kurzer Überlegung auch seine Jacke und drückte ihm eine Münze in die Hand. „Gracias."

„Gracias", wiederholte der Mann und führte Rebel in den Stall.

Buck ging schnurstracks zur Cantina. Er hatte seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen. Es wurde Zeit, daß er etwas in den Magen bekam. Wieder hörte er die anfeuernden Rufe, als er eintrat. In einer Ecke der Cantina waren die Tische und Stühle zur Seite geräumt worden, um Platz zu schaffen. Das Publikum stand in einem dichten Kreis darum herum. Buck sah kurz eine weiße Jacke, konnte aber nichts genaueres erkennen. Er ging an den Leuten vorbei weiter zur Bar.

Der Wirt nickte ihm zu und legte sein Handtuch weg, mit dem er die Gläser poliert hatte. „Señor?"

„Tequila", orderte Buck. Er hätte lieber einen Whisky getrunken, aber er hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, daß das Nationalgetränk der Mexikaner Tequila war. Die Cantinas südlich der Grenze hatten samt und sonders nicht einen Tropfen Whisky auf Lager. Der Wirt reichte Buck die Flasche und ein Glas. „Was ist denn da los? Qué pasa?" fragte Buck, als er sich einschenkte.

„Kämpfe der Niños", sagte der Wirt knapp.

„Was?" Buck sah ihn erstaunt an. Er mußte sich verhört haben.

„Kampf von Kindern", erklärte der Wirt genervt und blickte mißmutig drein.

„Was?" wiederholte Buck ungläubig. Er drehte sich zu dem Schauplatz um. Ein Halbwüchsiger wurde gerade aus dem Kreis gestoßen und rammte sich an einem beiseite gestellten Tisch den Schädel. Buck zuckte zusammen, als er hörte, wie der Kopf gegen das Holz schlug. Der Junge fiel unter den Tisch und blieb erschöpft liegen. Er sah recht mager aus. Jetzt sah Buck auch den zweiten Kämpfer, der recht gut genährt war. Der Junge wollte seinem Kontrahenten folgen, wurde aber von einem Mann, einem Amerikaner in kariertem Hemd, an den Schultern festgehalten und blieb stehen.

Ein anderer Mann, ein Mexikaner, ging zu dem am Boden Liegenden. „Was ist denn los?" fragte er, aber der Junge rührte sich nicht.

„Der große kämpft für die Gringos", raunte der Wirt Buck ins Ohr.

Buck nickte unmerklich. Der Cowboy in dem karierten Hemd war also der Besitzer des wohlgenährten Kämpfers. Und nach der zwanglosen Haltung des Jungen zu urteilen hatte dieser selten eine Niederlage einstecken müssen.

„Macht Spaß, Homero. Du hast wieder mal verloren," meinte der Cowboy zu dem Mexikaner, der zu dem kleineren Jungen gegangen war, und bestätigte damit Bucks Vermutung.

Homero schüttelte den Kopf. „Nix da. Steh auf, Freundchen. Der Kampf ist noch lange nicht vorbei." Er zerrte seinen Jungen am Arm.

„Ja, mach nur so weiter, wenn du unbedingt willst, daß meiner ihn zum Krüppel schlägt", grinste der Cowboy.

Buck schloß kurz die Augen, hielt sich aber zurück. Er wußte, daß er zu viele gegen sich hatte, um den Jungen da herausholen zu können. Er würde wohl warten müssen, bis sich die Bande auf den Heimweg machte.

„Los, steh auf, verdammt nochmal", fuhr Homero seinen Kämpfer an. „Du bist nicht zum Schlafen hier." Er zerrte seinen Jungen an den Beinen unter dem Tisch hervor und schob ihn in den Kreis zurück.

Buck trat einen Schritt auf Homero zu, aber der Wirt hielt ihn am Arm zurück. „Señor, mischen Sie sich da besser nicht ein", mahnte er.

Buck zwinkerte überrascht. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß jemandem sein Wohlergehen am Herzen lag. Er lehnte sich wieder an die Bar. „Ich habe wirklich kein Interesse, mich mit fremden Leuten anzulegen", erklärte Buck dem Wirt. „Aber was hier passiert, kann ich einfach nicht mit ansehen." Der Kampf war wieder im Gange. Der Kleinere mußte einen Schlag nach dem anderen einstecken. Er hatte fast keine Kraft mehr, seine Deckung aufrechtzuerhalten, geschweige denn, sich zu wehren. Buck richtete sich wieder auf. Der Wirt berührte erneut seinen Arm. Buck lehnte sich wieder zurück zum Zeichen, daß er zuhören würde.

„Homero José ist ein übler Bursche, und er hat heute schon viel Geld verloren. Es wäre ziemlich dumm von Ihnen, ihn jetzt zu reizen, wo er gerade verliert", erklärte der Wirt hastig.

"Los, wehr dich doch endlich. Geh ran, geh ran. Ich verliere hier ein Vermögen", hörten sie Homero sagen, und sein Kämpfer zeigte ein wenig mehr Elan.

„Los, gib's ihm. Ja, Junge, ja", feuerten die Männer den Kleineren an.

Buck schüttelte den Kopf, schenkte sich noch einmal ein, zählte die Männer und versuchte, die Situation einzuschätzen. Er war allein. Er konnte es unmöglich mit über zwanzig Mann aufnehmen. Selbst wenn Mano ihn begleitet hätte, wären sie der Übermacht nicht gewachsen. Der kleinere Junge ging erneut zu Boden. Wenn sie den Kampf nicht bald abbrachen, würde er totgeprügelt werden. Buck nahm sein Glas und trank. Auf der anderen Seite, überlegte er, war es gar nicht so schlecht, daß er allein geritten war. Auf diese Weise brachte er nur sich selbst in Gefahr. Er nahm einen weiterem Schluck - dann stellte er sein Glas entschlossen ab. Er zog seinen Revolver und schoß einmal in die Luft. Die Männer sahen sich erschrocken um. Buck ging in den Kreis, schob den größeren Kämpfer beiseite, und sah die Männer nacheinander an. Manche senkten beschämt die Köpfe, stellte er zufrieden fest.

„Naja, vielleicht verstehe ich nicht, wie man sich hierzulande amüsiert", begann Buck leise, sein Gesicht rot vor Zorn. „Und vielleicht auch nicht, was hier für Wetten abgeschlossen werden. Aber eins habe ich mitgekriegt. Der Junge dort hat verloren." Er zeigte auf den Kleineren, der am Boden lag. Dann blickte er Homero entschlossen an. „Er wird heute nicht mehr kämpfen."

Der Besitzer des größeren Jungen stellte sich neben Buck in den Kreis. „Der Mann hat recht", sagte er ruhig. „Der Kampf ist zu Ende, und wir habe gewonnen. Wir kassieren unsere Wetten und reiten zurück auf die Ranch."

Seine Leute nickten. „Ja." Sie gingen zur Bar, wo sie sich grinsend ihre Wettgewinne auszahlen ließen.

Buck, seinen Revolver auf Homero gerichtet, kniete sich neben den kleineren Jungen. „Bist- du- in Ordnung?" fragte er langsam, um dem mexikanischen Jungen eine Chance zu geben, ihn zu verstehen. Der Junge drehte seinen Kopf hin und her, stöhnte ein wenig, und schloß die Augen. Er hatte zwei Platzwunden auf einer Wange, einen riesigen blauen Fleck auf der anderen Wange, und das war nur das Gesicht. Buck wußte, daß der Oberkörper mit blauen Flecken regelrecht übersät sein würde, auch wenn die Jacke, die er trug, die Schläge ein wenig gemildert hatte.

Ein Gringo mit einer Piratenklappe über dem linken Auge und einer halbleeren Flasche in der Hand wankte heran und sah auf den Junge herab.

„Am besten Sie verschwinden von der Bildfläche", zischte Buck ihn durch zusammengebissene Zähne an. Der Mann richtete sich schwankend auf und ging.

Buck griff nach dem Arm des kleinen Kämpfers. „Kannst du aufstehen?" Der Junge legte seine Hand auf Bucks Arm. Buck zog ihn vorsichtig in die Höhe. Er legte seinen Arm um die Schultern des Jungen und führte ihn zu Bar. Dort steckte er seinen Revolver weg. „Ich brauche ein bißchen Wasser."

Der Wirt schenkte ein. „Hören Sie, ich will keinen Ärger kriegen."

„Halten Sie sich raus, dann werden Sie keinen kriegen", meinte Buck ruhig. Er setzte dem Jungen das Glas an die Lippen. „Das wird dir guttun." Als der Junge getrunken hatte, legte er seine Arme auf die Theke, senkte den Kopf und schloß erschöpft die Augen. Buck legte ihm ein feuchtes Tuch auf den Nacken und sah den Wirt besorgt an.

Homero fing unterdessen den Besitzer des größeren Jungen an der Tür ab. „Señor, äh, Señor, Sie haben heute aber wirklich großes Glück gehabt", begann er zögernd.

„Ja, das hatte ich", grinste der Amerikaner. Er spießte Homero seinen Zeigefinger in den Bauch. „Gib deinen Jungs vor dem nächsten Kampf mal was richtiges zu essen."

„Würde ich ja", meinte Homero weinerlich. „Aber ich bin ein armer Mann. Das wissen Sie doch."

Der Amerikaner verzog spöttisch das Gesicht. Homero trug ein abgerissenes gelbes Hemd, das war wahr. Aber sein Bauch, der sich darunter abzeichnete, war kugelrund. „Du bist ein Dieb und würdest mich umbringen, um dein Geld zurückzukriegen", sagte er hart.

Homero lachte auf. „Och, nein nein nein." Er sah verlegen zu seinen Männern. „Das würde ich nie tun", beteuerte er.

Der Gringo lächelte ihn an mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der besagte, daß er es besser wußte.

„Sie- Sie haben viele Jungs, die Sie für sich kämpfen lassen", kam Homero endlich zur Sache. „Und da ich kein Geld mehr habe, habe ich mir gedacht, Sie würden mir meinen vielleicht abkaufen." Er zeigte zur Bar.

Buck, der jedes Wort gehört hatte, drehte sich langsam um.

Der Cowboy warf dem Banditen einen erstaunten Blick zu. Homero lachte auf. Da schlug ihm sein Wettgegner mitleidig auf die Schulter. „Was soll ich mit dem? Ich habe doch gesehen, daß er nicht kämpfen kann." Er blickte ungerührt in Homeros plötzlich enttäuschtes Gesicht, drehte sich um und wollte gehen. Wenn Homero gedacht hatte, daß er sich mit dem Fremden anlegen würde, hatte er sich verrechnet. Er hatte schon von einem Mann in schwarz gehört. Mit dem war nicht zu spaßen. Den Gerüchten zufolge sollte der sogar mit Johnny Ringo, dem schnellsten Revolverhelden aller Zeiten, befreundet sein.

"He, Cowboy", rief Buck.

Der Amerikaner blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Reden Sie mit mir?"

Buck hielt das Tuch, das er dem Jungen vom Nacken genommen hatte, um es nochmals anzufeuchten, in beiden Händen gut sichtbar vor sich. „Ich habe eine Frage", begann er. „Haben diese Kinder, diese Kämpfer, jemanden, zu dem sie gehören? Einen Onkel oder Vater?"

Der Cowboy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Die meisten sind Waisen." Er grinste verhalten. „Hier gibt's jede Menge davon. Liegt daran, daß hier immer irgend welche Kriege stattfinden oder sowas." Er drehte sich wieder zur Tür um.

„Und Sie kaufen und verkaufen sie, als ob sie gemeines Vieh wären", ließ sich Buck ruhig vernehmen.

Der Cowboy blieb erneut stehen und sah verständnislos zurück. „Es kümmert sich doch sonst kein Aas um die."

Buck senkte den Blick.

„Das ist eine arme Gegend hier, also geht es den Bauern auch mies", fuhr der Cowboy fort. „Was die Patróns den Peones nicht wegnehmen, das nimmt die Armee. Oder die Rurales. Die Jungen sind glücklich, wenn sie was zu essen kriegen."

„Glücklich?" Buck holte Luft. Gleich darauf hob er die Schultern. „Nun ja, das hängt davon ab, was man darunter versteht, unter glücklich sein."

Der Amerikaner ging ein paar Schritte auf Buck zu. „He, Cowboy, eine Frage. Suchen Sie vielleicht Ärger mit mir?" Er hörte Rascheln hinter sich, das sich entfernte. Die Mexikaner verließen fluchtartig die Cantina. Buck sah ihnen kurz nach, dann grinste kaum merklich. Jetzt waren die Gegner überschaubar, und er wußte nun, daß vier Mann zu Homero gehörten.

„Aber nicht doch. Ich habe mich nur gewundert", meinte Buck ruhig zu dem Gringo. Er legte das Tuch auf den Tresen, drehte dem Mann den Rücken zu und füllte sein Glas nach. Ein bewundernder Ausdruck trat in die Augen des anderen, als er Bucks Strategie erkannte. Er winkte seinen Leuten und ging.

„Gut, daß Sie sich mit dem nicht angelegt haben", meinte der Wirt zu Buck. „Er hat viele Freunde. Lauter Banditen."

Homero trommelte inzwischen seine eigenen Leute zusammen und ging ebenfalls zur Tür. „He, Beto." Er winkte seinem Kämpfer zu. „Komm her, wir gehen. Komm schon."

Beto sah Buck an und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Buck drehte sich um, die linke Hand am Gürtel, die rechte Hand auf dem Tresen.

Homero tat ein paar Schritte in Richtung Bar und richtete ungeduldig seinen Zeigefinger auf den Jungen. „Ich sagte, wir gehen. Komm her, du schmutziger kleiner Bastard."

Beto ging auf Homero zu, aber Buck schob ihn plötzlich zurück. Beto sah fragend auf. Auch Homero blickte Buck scharf an.

Buck legte einen Arm um Betos Schultern. „Ich wüßte gern, zu wem er gehört", sagte er ruhig.

Homero sah sich nach seinen Männern um, die die Köpfe senkten. „Na, mir gehört er", erklärte er im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Sind Sie sein Papa?" fragte Buck und sah Beto an, dann wieder Homero. „Sein Onkel? Sein Bruder?" fragte er weiter. Homero schüttelte den Kopf. „Seine Schwester werden Sie ja wohl nicht sein."

Homero wandte sich zu seinen Männern um und warf ihnen einen warnenden Blick zu. Er hatte ein Kichern gehört. „Hören Sie", sagte er dann wütend zu Buck. „Er gehört mir. Haben Sie das kapiert?"

Buck legte stumm die Hand an seinen Revolver.

„Por favor, señor", mischte sich der Wirt hinter seiner Theke eilig ein. „Ich habe schon genug Ärger. Bitte regeln Sie die Sache draußen."

Buck nickte und hob beruhigend eine Hand. „Schon gut." Er sah zu Beto. „Sag mal, bist du mit einem von denen da verwandt? Ich meine, ist einer von denen da dein Daddy, Onkel oder Bruder?" fragte er langsam.

Beto schüttelt stumm den Kopf und blickte Homeros Männern gerade in die Augen.

„Beto, du kommst sofort zu mir her", befahl Homero schneidend.

Der Junge blickte fragend zu Buck auf.

„Du mußt nicht mit ihnen gehen. Du kannst bei mir bleiben, wenn du willst", erklärte ihm Buck.

„Wenn du zählen könntest, Americano, hättest du gemerkt, daß wir fünf sind, und du nur ein einziger", bemerkte Homero hämisch. Buck nahm wortlos seinen Revolver aus dem Gürtel und legte ihn auf die Theke. Homero guckte verwirrt. Nach einem Moment wandte er sich rasend vor Wut wieder an seinen Kämpfer. „Beto, wenn du nicht sofort herkommst, verpasse ich dir solche Prügel, daß du für immer einen krummen Rücken haben wirst."

Der Junge zuckte zusammen. Buck blickte Homero unnachgiebig an, senkte den Kopf ein wenig in Betos Richtung, und der Junge stellte sich an die Theke hinter Buck.

„Das ist mein Junge, kapieren Sie das denn nicht?" schrie Homero los.

Beto schüttelte den Kopf. Tränen glänzten plötzlich in seinen Augen.

Buck entschied, daß Homero den Jungen lange genug unter Druck gesetzt hatte. „Sie haben hier nichts mehr verloren", sagte er ruhig zu dem Banditen und richtete sich ein wenig auf. Plötzlich lag eine Drohung in seiner Haltung. „Es wird Zeit, daß Sie verschwinden."

Homero aber schüttelte stur den Kopf. „Du machst einen Fehler, Gringo", sagte er gepreßt. Buck spannte eiskalt seinen Revolver und richtete ihn auf Homero. Der Bandit hob abwehrend die Hände und wandte sich zu seinen Männern um. „Los, raus hier", befahl er, froh, einen Vorwand zu haben. Er sah anderen gern beim Kämpfen zu, aber er kämpfte nicht gern selber. Und schon gar nicht mit dem, der plötzlich aussah wie der Leibhaftige. Ganz in schwarz und mit Augen wie Feuer. Homero hätte sich am liebsten bekreuzigt.

Buck legte den Kopf schief und lauschte. Er wußte, daß Homero den Jungen nicht einfach so aufgeben konnte. Der Bandit hatte den Streit angefangen, weil er geglaubt hatte, daß er Buck einschüchtern konnte. Und jetzt mußte er sich vor seinen Männern beweisen.

Draußen, wo keine Pistole mehr auf seinen wohlgenährten Bauch zielte, fühlte Homero sich wohler. „Ihr postiert euch hinter dem Haus. Lauft", hört Buck den Banditen sagen. Dann war das Geräusch von Schritten zu hören. Buck wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick durch das Fenster. Homero winkte seinen verbliebenen Männern zu. „Ihr beide kommt mit mir mit."

Die drei versteckten sich hinter der Treppe des Steinhauses, das gegenüber der Cantina stand. Es war das Rathaus, das allerdings nur vormittags geöffnet hatte. Als die Geräusche verstummten, steckte Buck seinen Revolver schließlich wieder ein und drehte sich zur Theke um.

„Homero José ist ein übler Bursche. Ihm den Jungen wegzunehmen könnte ein Fehler sein", meinte der Wirt nachdenklich.

„Ja, das habe ich mir auch schon gedacht", gab Buck kleinlaut zu. Er blickte den Wirt offen an. „Ich weiß Ihre ehrliche Besorgnis zu schätzen, amigo. Aber jetzt würde ich sehr gerne etwas für uns zu essen haben." Als der Wirt nickte, fuhr Buck fort: „Ich werde Ihnen etwas Geld geben. Ich möchte, daß Sie jemand finden, der sich um den Jungen kümmert."

Der Wirt schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht, Señor." Buck sah fragend auf. „So jemanden gibt es hier nicht", erklärte der Mexikaner dem Gringo.

Auch Beto blickte besorgt auf. Selbst wenn eine Familie ihn hier aufnahm, würde er im Handumdrehen wieder Homero gehören, sobald der Gringo fortgeritten war. Kein Peon war stark genug, um es mit Homeros Bande aufnehmen zu können, das wußte selbst er.

„Aber es muß doch jemanden geben", meinte Buck ungläubig. „Ich habe eine Kirche gesehen. Wo ist euer Priester, euer Padre?"

„Der ist vor drei Monaten gestorben", erklärte der Wirt niedergeschlagen.

Buck seufzte. „Aber ich will zu der Fiesta. Was soll ich denn da mit ihm?"

Der Wirt zuckte die Schultern. „Geben Sie ihn doch einfach zurück."

Buck musterte den Jungen. Er mußte etwa zwölf sein, schätzte er, aber er war unterernährt. Er mußte wohl viel arbeiten und bekam wenig zu essen. Ein Junge in seinem Alter hatte immer Hunger, vor allem in der Wachstumsphase. Vielleicht konnte er sich ein paar Pfennige dazuverdienen, wenn er zusätzliche Arbeiten verrichtete, aber wie es aussah, reichte das trotzdem nicht, um satt zu werden.

„Gringo", rief Homero hinter seiner Steintreppe und unterbrach Bucks Gedanken. Buck richtete sich auf. „Gringo, du weißt, daß du da drin in der Falle sitzt. Also schick den Jungen raus. Dann lassen wir dich vielleicht am Leben. Der Junge, der ist mein Eigentum."

Beto blickte zu seinem Beschützer, der schon wieder ganz starr geradeaus sah. Wenn er jetzt zurückging, konnte sich auf eine Tracht Prügel gefaßt machen, die sich gewaschen hatte. Eines Tages würde Homero ihn totprügeln. Oder er würde beim Faustkampf sterben, wahrscheinlich schon bald. Er fühlte, daß er nicht mehr lange durchhielt. In ein paar Monaten würde er in die nächsthöhere Altersklasse wechseln. Und diesen Kämpfern hatte er absolut nichts entgegenzusetzen.

„Geben Sie ihm den Jungen", drängte nun auch der Wirt. „Er bedeutet Ihnen doch nichts. Wozu Blut vergießen?"

Buck sah den Mann nachdenklich an und holte tief Luft. „Ich habe was gegen Leute, die mir sagen, was ich zu tun habe", grollte er. Dann warf er Beto einen kurzen Blick zu. „Und zufällig glaube ich auch, daß niemand das Recht hat, einen anderen Menschen zu besitzen."

Homero spuckte aus hinter seiner Treppe, als er von dem Gringo keine Antwort bekam.

„Geben sie mir eine Schüssel mit Wasser, einen Waschlappen und ein Handtuch", meinte Buck in der Cantina. Der Wirt brachte ihm die verlangten Dinge, dann ging er in die Küche, um das Essen zu kochen. Buck wusch Beto inzwischen das Gesicht und trocknete ihn vorsichtig ab. Dann half er dem Jungen aus der Jacke, wusch ihm Arme und Oberkörper und begutachtete die Prellungen. Als er ihm die Jacke wieder angezogen hatte, wollte Beto seine Hose öffnen. Buck hielt die Hände des Jungen fest. Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich. Beto war nicht gehumpelt, als Buck ihn aus dem Kreis geführt hatte. „Hast du Schmerzen an der Hüfte oder sonst irgendwo weiter unten?" fragte er ruhig.

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann müssen wir dort auch nicht nachsehen", meinte Buck. Er legte dem kleinen Kämpfer behutsam einen Arm um die Schultern, und Beto fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben geborgen. Buck führte ihn zum Tisch. Der Wirt kam gerade mit dem Essen. Buck schob die Hälfte seiner Ration zu Beto auf den Teller. Der Junge hatte das Mahl bitter nötig.

XXX

Homero war inzwischen hinter seiner Steintreppe hervorgekommen und war mit seinen beiden Kumpanen am Brunnen in Deckung gegangen. „Gringo, he, Gringo", brüllte er. „Wir geben dir noch eine Chance. Schick sofort Beto raus, und wir lassen dich am Leben."

Fragt sich nur, wie lange, dachte Buck zynisch. Er stand auf, beobachtete Homero von der Tür aus und trank eine Tasse Kaffee. Das mußte als Nachtisch reichen.

„Tu besser, was ich sage", schob der Bandit hinterher.

„Erstaunlich. Dieser Bursche da draußen will es anscheinend wirklich wissen", murmelte Buck kopfschüttelnd.

Der Wirt kam zu ihm und stellte sich an die andere Türseite. „Señor, Sie können nicht hierbleiben", meinte er händeringend. „Ich verdiene hier in diesem Ort den Lebensunterhalt für meine Familie. Wenn Sie nicht gehen, brennen sie mir die Cantina nieder."

Buck trank stumm seinen Kaffee, sah Beto beim Essen zu - und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als einer der Banditen ihm die Tasse in der Hand zerschoß. Er kroch mit dem Wirt unter Betos Tisch, als weitere Kugeln flogen. Beto dagegen ließ sich nicht stören.

Der Wirt kroch mit Buck unter dem Tisch hervor, als die Banditen mit Schießen aufhörten. Sie hatten wohl eingesehen, daß sie damit ihre Munition sinnlos verpulverten, dachte Buck grimmig.

„Bedeutet Ihnen ein wertloser Junge wirklich so viel?" fragte der Wirt Buck aufgebracht. „Sie sehen ja selbst. Ihm ist bloß wichtig, daß er was in seinen Magen bekommt. Begreifen Sie das endlich."

Beto aß ruhig weiter. Ihm war es egal, ob sie ihn erschossen. Aber wenn sie ihn nicht trafen und sein Beschützer ihn mit sich nahm, dann brauchte er alle Energie, die er aufbieten konnte, damit er dem Mann nicht zur Last fiel und er ihn am Ende doch noch im Stich ließ.

„He, Gringo", rief Homero wieder ungeduldig vom Brunnen. „Du, Gringo, wir warten hier nicht mehr lange."

Der Wirt lief geduckt zur Tür zurück. Buck sah Beto an, der ihn mit einem kurzen Blick bedachte und dann weiteraß.

„Wie ist das Essen? Gut? Bueno?" fragte Buck leise.

Der Wirt drehte sich um. „Das kann er gar nicht beantworten. Nur die Reichen wissen, was gutes und schlechtes Essen ist. Für den Peon zählt bloß, daß er etwas in den Magen bekommt", meinte er abfällig.

Buck setzte sich vorsichtig neben Beto auf den Stuhl, jeden Moment darauf gefaßt, daß ein paar Kugeln ihn erneut unter den Tisch jagen würden. „Tja, mein Junge, wie es aussieht, ist man hier wohl der Meinung, daß du nicht übermäßig viel wert bist", meinte er gelassen.

„Beto, komm jetzt raus, oder du stirbst mit dem Gringo", hörten sie Homero wütend von draußen rufen. Beto blickte auf, und Buck sah zum ersten Mal Angst in seinen Augen.

Der Wirt kam zu Buck an den Tisch. „Und was ist jetzt?" wollte er wissen.

„Tja, Kleiner, die Entscheidung will ich dir überlassen", meinte Buck zu Beto. Der Junge sah wortlos auf. „Die Sache ist ernster geworden, als wir beide geglaubt haben", fuhr Buck fort. „Ich frage dich. Willst du rausgehen zu Homero José? Ja? Oder nein?" Beto schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Buck nickte. „Dann sieht es so aus, daß wir beide noch ein bißchen zusammenbleiben müssen."

Der Wirt klopfte nervös auf den Tisch. „Nein nein, Señor. Sie können nicht hierbleiben", wiederholte er verzweifelt.

Buck stand zornig auf. „Das ist mir doch auch klar", gab er gepreßt zurück. Er ging zur Tür und blickte hinaus. Er sah Homero, der sich am Brunnen fröhlich die Haare wusch, sah den Pferdestall dahinter, und maß in Gedanken die Entfernung. „Also, wenn wir hierbleiben, dann machen die uns fertig. Die Frage ist nur, wie kommen wir hier raus?" murmelte Buck. Er ging zur Treppe, sah zum Obergeschoß hinauf und schüttelte den Kopf. Über das Dach konnten sie nicht entkommen. Beto war dafür zu schwach und nicht sicher genug auf den Beinen. Buck seufzte. Er ging in den hinteren Raum. Durch das schmiedeeiserne Gitter sah er vor dem Fenster einen Banditen auf der Lauer liegen. „Ah ja, sowas habe ich mir schon gedacht", nuschelte er mißmutig. Er ging zu Beto zurück und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf den Tisch. „Hör mal. Sieht ganz so aus, als müßten wir beide einen Wettlauf zu meinem Pferd machen. Hast du verstanden?"

Beto nickte. „Sí. Laufen."

Buck hockte sich hin und verschränkte die Hände auf dem Tisch. „Ich glaube, es wird langsam Zeit, daß ich mal deinen Namen erfahre", meinte er.

„Beto", sagte der Junge knapp.

Nichts weiter? Nur Beto? Buck zuckte innerlich die Schultern. „Das ist ein schöner Name", antwortete er. „Mein Name ist Buck. Buck Cannon."

„Buck", wiederholte Beto mit einem seltsamen Glanz in den Augen. Buck hatte das Gefühl, als wäre der Junge ihm am liebsten um den Hals gefallen. Aber dann nahm Beto nur wieder seine Gabel zur Hand und pickte die letzten Krümel vom Teller.

„Naja, wir werden es schon irgendwie schaffen", seufzte Buck. Er betrachtete die kaputte Tasse, legte sie auf den Tisch zurück und ging zur Tür. Der kleine Kämpfer folgte ihm nach einen Moment.

„Jetzt sitzen wir hier schon fast eine Stunde", maulte einer der Männer. Er saß mit seinem Boß und seinen Kumpanen inzwischen vor dem Brunnen, da der Gringo bisher noch keinen einzigen Schuß abgefeuert hatte.

Homero tauchte gerade wieder seinen Kopf ins Wasser, um sich etwas abzukühlen. Die Sonne brannte, und auf dem Marktplatz gab es keinen Schatten. Bei den kritischen Worten sprang er auf. „Verdammt, ich weiß, wie lange wir hier sitzen", zischte er wütend.

„Die Sonne geht bald unter, José", mahnte der Mann. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätten sie die Belagerung schon längst aufgegeben und wären heimwärts geritten. Aber wenn er das noch einmal vorschlug, würde der Boß ihm eine Strafpredigt halten. Und zwar einen ganzen Monat lang.

Homero zeigte mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter zur Cantina. „Willst du es mit dem Gringo da drin aufnehmen? Hm?" Der Bandit zog den Kopf ein und sah zu Boden. „Also sei still", fuhr ihn sein Boß an.

Homero hatte sich gerade wieder beruhigt, als hinter der Cantina Schüsse fielen. Die Banditen gingen umgehend wieder hinter dem Brunnen in Deckung. Sie sahen, wie der Wirt aufgeregt aus dem Haus gerannt kam. „Sie fliehen. Sie fliehen durch den Hinterausgang", rief der Wirt, aber Homero rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. „Der Gringo entkommt mit dem Jungen durch den Hinterausgang", rief der Wirt noch einmal aus Leibeskräften.

Homero erhob sich endlich. „Kommt mit", befahl er seinen Männern. Sie liefen dem Wirt hinterher. Als sie am Eingang der Cantina vorbeigerannt waren, nahmen Buck und Beto die Beine in die Hand und sprinteten quer über den Marktplatz in Richtung Pferdestall. Homero war aber doch mißtrauischer als Buck gedacht hatte. Er drehte sich mitten im Laufen um und schoß ihnen nach. Buck ging hinter dem Brunnen in Deckung, dann schoß er zurück. Die Banditen waren gezwungen, ebenfalls in Deckung zu gehen. Sie flüchteten sich wieder hinter die Steintreppe am Rande des Marktplatzes, hinter der sie sich schon vor einer Stunde versteckt hatten, als sie die Schießerei begonnen hatten. Die anderen beiden Männer, die hinter der Cantina auf der Lauer gelegen hatten, stießen zu ihnen.

Buck sah erschrocken auf. Beto war neben dem Brunnen stehengeblieben und gab eine ausgezeichnete Zielscheibe ab. Buck zog ihn unsanft in Deckung. „Sag mal, willst du abgeknallt werden?" raunzte er den kleinen Kämpfer an.

„Ich habe keine Angst", entgegnete Beto ruhig.

„Du hast Nerven." Buck schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hättest getötet werden können."

Der Junge sah ihn traurig aber entschlossen an. Genau darauf hatte er es ja angelegt, erkannte Buck. Er blickte grimmig zu Homero, schoß noch ein paar Mal und sah dann wieder zu seinem Schützling.

„Beto, wir müssen zu meinem Pferd. Komm." Er lief zum Baum vor dem Pferdestall. Als er merkte, daß er allein dort angekommen war, sah er zurück. Beto war beim Brunnen geblieben. „Komm schon her", winkte Buck ihm zu, aber Beto rührte sich nicht. Buck lief wieder zu ihm. Er schoß zur Ablenkung und wandte sich dabei an den Jungen. „Hör mal. Ich weiß, es war nicht leicht. Aber wir haben alle unsere Probleme. Los, komm jetzt mit." Er faßte Beto an der Jacke, und diesmal liefen sie gemeinsam zum Baum. Buck hielt dort an, um nachzuladen, als vier Reiter in eleganter, grauer Uniform in die Stadt kamen.

„Homero, die Rurales", meinte einer der Banditen mitten in der Schießerei erschrocken und zeigte in die entsprechende Richtung.

Homero stieß den anderen beiden seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen. „Hört auf", zischte er.

Die Männer sahen auf und erstarrte. Dann steckten sie hastig ihre Revolver weg und lümmelten sich an die Hauswand. Sichtlich nervös spielten sie die braven Bürger, schließlich wollten sie nicht eingezogen werden. Dann hätte ihr schönes Räuberleben nämlich ein jähes ein Ende.

Beto stieß Buck ebenfalls an. „Rurales", sagte er erleichtert.

Buck sah nun auch auf. „Ja. Tatsächlich, die Rurales. Sieh mal an", kommentierte er erstaunt, kam mit Beto hinter dem Baum hervor und setzte sich auf den Brunnenrand. „Wenigstens schießt jetzt keiner mehr auf uns", meinte er und steckte seinen Revolver ebenfalls weg.

Der Rurales-Offizier wandte sich zu seinem Stellvertreter um. „Stell fest, worum es bei der Schießerei ging. Ich werde mit dem Gringo reden." Der Mann nickte und schwenkte zur Steintreppe ab. Der Offizier ritt mit den anderen beiden weiter zum Baum vor dem Pferdestall. Dort stieg er ab, warf einem seiner Männer die Zügel zu und ging zum Brunnen. In Gedanken verdrehte er genervt die Augen. Ein Gringo schoß sich mit Banditen, das übliche. Wenn er eine halbe Stunde später gekommen wäre, hätte es wahrscheinlich die Hälfte der Streithammel schon erwischt, und die Sache wäre erledigt gewesen.

„Sargente Juan", stellte der Mann sich vor, als er bei dem Gringo ankam.

„Hallo, Sergeant", nickte Buck ihm ruhig zu. „Wir sind wirklich froh, daß Sie hier sind." Er warf Homeros Banditen einen Blick zu.

„Das dürfen Sie nicht so ernst nehmen", hörte er Homero gerade dem anderen Gesetzeshüter erklären.

Juan trat inzwischen zu Beto und besah sich die Verletzungen. „Der Junge sieht aber gar nicht so froh aus."

„Bestimmt nur, weil er von Natur aus ein bißchen schüchtern ist", meinte Buck leichthin.

„Was machst du in Mexiko, Gringo?" wollte der Sergeant wissen. Die Antwort konnte er sich denken, aber der Ordnung halber mußte er die Frage stellen.

„Also, um Ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich bin auf dem Weg zu einer Fiesta in Merida. Ein paar Tagesritte von hier", erklärte Buck.

Der Sergeant ging einen Schritt rückwärts. Mit dem Daumen zeigte er mißtrauisch auf Beto. „Was ist mit dem Jungen da? Willst du ihn auf der Fiesta kämpfen lassen?" fragte er eisig.

Buck war sich bewußt, wie es für die Rurales aussehen mußte. Ein Gringo hatte einen mexikanischen Jungen, der offenbar Schläge eingesteckt hatte, bei sich und schoß sich mit Banditen, die die Wettschulden eintreiben wollten. Buck stand auf. „Den Jungen kämpfen lassen? Aber Sergeant, wie kommen Sie denn auf die Idee? Ich würde doch nie-" Der Sergeant stieß Buck die Faust in die Seite. Buck ging automatisch einen Schritt zurück und legte die Hand an seinen Revolver. Als er das Klicken hörte, sah er auf. Die beiden Rurales, die unter dem Baum warteten, hatten ihre Waffen auf ihn gerichtet. Buck entspannte sich und setzte sich betont langsam auf den Brunnenrand.

„Sehr freundlich von Ihnen, Señor. Vielen Dank", hörte er im Hintergrund Homero zu dem Gesetzeshüter sagen, der ihn befragte. „Jetzt werde ich mein Eigentum zurückbekommen. Ich habe es ja gewußt." Buck verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht. Es stand zu erwarten, daß die Rurales dem Mexikaner glauben und ihm Beto zurückgeben würden. Was sie mit dem Gringo machen würden, der in die Schießerei verwickelt war, war wohl auch klar.

Der Stellvertreter kam zum Brunnen, um seinem Offizier Meldung zu machen. „Der Mann dort sagt, der Junge gehört ihm. Er ist ein Kämpfer, und der Gringo hat ihn ihm gestohlen."

„Wieso hast du diesen Jungen dem Peon gestohlen?" wandte sich der Sergeant an den Gringo.

Buck hielt sich die lädierte Seite und zuckte andeutungsweise mit den Schultern. „Das weiß ich selber nicht. Kann sein, ich dachte, er hätte was besseres verdient."

Oh, einer von diesen Weltverbesserer-Typen, dachte der Sergeant. Normalerweise redeten die doch immer bloß. Komisch, daß mal einer wirklich was unternahm. „Und was hast du jetzt mit ihm vor?" wollte er wissen.

Buck zuckte wieder ratlos die Schultern. „Das weiß ich auch nicht. Ich habe im Stillen gehofft, ich finde unterwegs eine Familie, die ihn bei sich aufnimmt und sich um ihn kümmert."

Der Sergeant ging ein paar Schritte vor dem Brunnen auf und ab. „Das ist aber gar nicht so einfach, Gringo. Du kommst wegen der Fiesta in unser Land. Wegen unseres Tequilas und unserer Frauen. Diese Seite von Mexiko gefällt dir, was?" fragte er höhnisch.

„Ich glaube ja", erwiderte Buck mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ich glaube, jedem gefällt das."

„Und was ist mit der anderen Seite, Gringo?" Juan fuchtelte mit einem Arm in der Luft herum und drehte sich zu Buck um. „Ja, du wirst trinken und deinen Spaß haben. Aber was ist mit dem anderen Mexiko? Was ist mit den Menschen, die nicht genug zu essen haben? Den gedemütigten, die um ihre Würde kämpfen? Das ist sicher das Mexiko, das dir nicht gefällt. Vermutlich willst du das auch nicht sehen."

Buck nickte. „Das wäre möglich. Und vielleicht mache ich es mir zu leicht. Aber erzählen Sie mir nichts von Würde. Was ist denn das für eine Würde, die zuläßt, daß kleine Jungs wie er kämpfen müssen?" fragte er aufgebracht und zeigte auf Beto.

Juan blickte zu Beto, und Buck kam ein Verdacht. Aber er behielt ihn für sich. „Das ist die Kehrseite der Medaille", erklärte der Rurales-Offizier leise. „Genau wie der Hunger hier überall. Nimm ihn mit, den Jungen. Geh. Reite mit ihm zu deiner Fiesta." Er zeigte ungeduldig mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter. Der Gringo war wohl doch keiner von der üblichen Sorte, die normalerweise hier aufkreuzte. Er schien anständig zu sein. Die Frage war nur, ob ihm das gegen Homero José etwas nützte.

Buck stand wortlos auf und ging sein Pferd holen, das der Stallbesitzer schon fertig gemacht hatte. Buck gab ihm eine Münze.

„Gracias", lächelte der Mann.

„Hasta la vista." Buck stieg auf. Er tippte sich an den Hut, dann ritt er wortlos zu Beto und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Beto zögerte kurz, dann sprang er hinter Buck auf. Buck hielt noch einmal kurz bei dem Sergeant an. Der Mann sah aus, als wollte er ihm noch etwas mitteilen.

„Er wird kommen, der Tag. Der Tag der Gerechtigkeit, Gringo", sagte Juan mit einem Seitenblick auf Homero.

Buck nickte den Rurales zu und ritt mit Beto davon in Richtung Süden. Die Banditen saßen mürrisch auf der Treppe des Rathauses und blickten ihnen nach.

Als die Sonne fast untergegangen war, betrank sich Juan noch immer. Er hatte sich vom Wirt eine Flasche Tequila bringen lassen, sich damit auf die Bank vor der Cantina gesetzt und die Banditen nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Er war in die Stadt gekommen, um für die Kompanie Lebensmittel einzukaufen, als die Schießerei stattgefunden hatte. Nachdem Buck und Beto davongeritten waren, hatte er seinen Männern befohlen, alle nötigen Dinge einzukaufen und hatte zu verstehen gegeben, daß sie sich dabei Zeit lassen könnten. Nach einem Gläschen Tequila und einem Plausch mit dem Wirt hatten die Männer gemütlich den Wagen beladen. Ihre Pferde hinten angebunden, fuhren sie nun damit vor.

„Wenn wir weg sind, werden sie den Gringo und den Jungen einholen und sie umbringen", meinte der Sergeant enttäuscht zum Wirt, reichte ihm die Flasche zurück und stieg auf. „Hasta la vista." Er gab das Signal, und der Wagen setzte sich in Bewegung. Länger konnte er nicht warten, denn er mußte vor dem Zapfenstreich wieder in der Kaserne sein.

Als die Rurales außer Sicht waren, wurde Homero plötzlich munter. „Pablo, Fernando, holt die Pferde", befahl er.

„Warum müssen wir hinter dem Gringo herjagen? Warum läßt du die zwei nicht laufen?" fragte einer seiner Männer mürrisch.

„Ich will Beto zurück haben", beschied ihm sein Boß.

„Er war doch wirklich kein guter Kämpfer", versuchte der Mann es noch einmal.

„Die Rurales sind bloß stark, weil sie gefürchtet werden. Und Homero", der Bandit zeigte großspurig mit dem Daumen auf sich und stolzierte vor dem Mann auf und ab wie ein Gockel, „Homero ist stark, weil die anderen Peones Angst vor ihm haben. Ich muß den Jungen wiederhaben. Und der Gringo muß sterben", erklärte er entschieden.

XXX

Buck hielt am nächsten Teich an. Er hob den Jungen vom Pferd, nahm seine Wasserflaschen und füllte sie auf. Sie tranken selbst, dann besah Buck sich Betos Prellungen. Die Platzwunden am Kopf waren feuerrot. Buck tauchte sein Halstuch ins Wasser, wrang es aus und tupfte seinem Schützling vorsichtig das Gesicht ab.

Beto zog den Kopf weg. „Das brennt."

„Das werden wir gleich haben", meinte Buck und tupfte noch etwas vorsichtiger. Diesmal hielt der Junge still. Buck dachte daran, wem Beto die Wunden zu verdanken hatte. Er machte ein finsteres Gesicht. „All diese Männer, denen wir begegnet sind, die können mich gern haben. Ich habe die Nase voll. Sie haben entweder auf uns geschossen oder versucht, uns auf die Füße zu treten." Bei der Erwähnung der Männer sah Beto sich unruhig um.

„He." Buck berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter, und Beto sah wieder zu ihm. „Du hast wohl Angst, dein Freund Homero José kreuzt auf?" fragte Buck lächelnd.

„Ich habe keine Angst", erklärte der Junge fest.

Buck tauchte sein Halstuch noch einmal ins Wasser. „Also eins sage ich dir. Es sind mir schon freundlichere Leute als du begegnet. Ich schätze, nach dem, was du durchgemacht hast, ist das nur zu verständlich. Aber du kannst die Geduld eines Mannes schon strapazieren, mein Junge." Er hob Beto kopfschüttelnd auf die Füße, wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, ging zu Rebel und stieg auf. Dann streckte er seine Hand aus. „Na komm, Beto."

Der Junge stellte sich neben Buck und sah ernst zu ihm auf. „Ich habe keine Angst", wiederholte er mit Nachdruck.

„Aber natürlich nicht", nickte Buck. „Ich vermute, die Rurales bleiben bis Sonnenuntergang in dem Dorf. Wir haben vermutlich noch eine Stunde, bis unsere Freunde die Verfolgung aufnehmen."

„Sí", nickte der Junge.

Buck zuckte die Schultern. „Aber du hast ja keine Angst."

Beto schüttelte den Kopf, aber seine Augen wurden feucht.

„Vielleicht werden wir jemanden finden, der dich aufnimmt. Vielleicht mußt du nie wieder Angst haben", meinte Buck sanft. Er reichte dem Jungen die Hand und hob ihn hinter sich aufs Pferd.

„Beto kommt mit zur Fiesta", sagte der Junge plötzlich, als sie losritten.

Buck schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh nein, das schlag dir aus dem Kopf."

„Beto kommt mit zur Fiesta", wiederholte der Junge störrisch. Er wollte nicht zu einer Familie. Buck hatte ihn vor Homero beschützt, und er wollte bei Buck bleiben. Nur bei ihm fühlte er sich sicher.

Aber Buck schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Oh nein. Bitte sei ein braver Junge und hör auf damit. Ich gehe ganz sicher allein zur Fiesta. Und unterwegs werden wir jemanden finden, der sich um dich kümmert."

„Mich will keiner. Niemand", entgegnete Beto heftig.

Buck zügelte sein Pferd. „Ach was, das stimmt doch gar nicht. Wir werden schon jemanden für dich finden."

Beto stieg ab und ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite. „Beto kommt mit zur Fiesta", wiederholte er so störrisch wie zuvor, den Rücken Buck zugekehrt.

„Nein", entgegnete Buck weich.

Beto drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihm in die Augen. „Warum nicht?"

„Warum nicht? Wie stellst du dir denn das vor?" fragte Buck ein wenig hilflos. Beto wandte sich wieder ab und senkte den Kopf.

„Ich bin nur ein Cowboy", versuchte Buck zu erklären. „Ich meine, ich trinke zuviel, ich prügele mich zu viel, und ich mache auch noch andere Sachen. Was du brauchst- Du brauchst ein Zuhause, jemanden, der dich lieb hat. Du brauchst eine Mama, einen Papa." Als er merkte, was er gesagt hatte, fuhr Buck sich über den Mund. „Ich rede wieder viel zu viel", murmelte er betreten und ritt zu seinem Schützling. „Beto. Bitte verzeih mir. Es tut mir leid. Ich bin sicher, deine Mama ist eine Schönheit gewesen. Und dein Daddy war bestimmt ein stolzer, blendend aussehender Mann, ein Caballero."

Beto schüttelte leicht den Kopf und begann nun wirklich zu weinen. Niemand wollte ihn, nicht einmal Buck, der ihn doch vor Homero beschützt hatte.

Buck beugte sich vom Pferd und berührt Beto an der Schulter. Der Junge verbiß sich die Tränen so gut er konnte, richtete sich auf und blickte über die Landschaft, Buck noch immer den Rücken zugewandt. „Sie wären bestimmt ganz furchtbar stolz auf dich, wenn sie sehen könnten, wie groß und stark du geworden bist", meinte Buck leise. "Beto, bitte verzeih mir. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Komm, steig auf."

Der Junge ließ sich aufs Pferd ziehen, hielt sich an seinem Beschützer fest und weinte in Bucks Hemd. Nach einer Weile schlief er schließlich ein.

Buck ritt weiter nach Süden, der Fiesta entgegen. Kurz nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit kam er in eine kleine Stadt. Er machte sein Pferd vor der Cantina fest, hob Beto aus dem Sattel und ging mit ihm ins Lokal. Der Junge sah durch ihn hindurch. Wenn er gewußt hätte, wohin er gehen sollte, wäre er weggelaufen. Aber da er weder Verwandte noch Freunde hatte, mußte er bei dem Mann bleiben, der ihn zwar beschützte, dem er aber genauso wenig willkommen war wie allen anderen.

Buck bedeutete dem Jungen, sich an einen freien Tisch zu setzen und ging zur Theke. „Können wir was zu essen haben?" fragte er den Wirt.

„Sí, señor", nickte der Mann.

„Dann würde ich gern mit jemandem sprechen, der hier was zu sagen hat. Vielleicht können Sie mir da helfen. Wäre nicht zu Ihrem Schaden", fuhr Buck mit einem Seitenblick auf Beto fort. Als der Wirt wieder nickte, setzte Buck sich neben seinen Schützling an den Tisch. Der Junge sah ihn aus verweinten Augen an, dann senkte er den Kopf. Der Wirt brachte ihnen einen Augenblick später Teller und Besteck. Buck reichte ihm das Geld.

„Gracias", bedankte sich der Wirt und wollte wieder zu seiner Theke zurückgehen.

„Augenblick bitte", hielt Buck ihn auf. Der Wirt drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. „Diese andere Sache da-"

„Das läuft schon", erklärte der Wirt und hielt die Hand auf.

Buck brauchte einen Moment, bevor er begriff, worauf der Mann wartete. „Oh ja." Er fischte ein weiteres Geldstück aus der Tasche und drückte es dem Wirt in die Hand. Der Mann nickte ihm nochmals kurz zu, dann verschwand er hinter seiner Theke. Buck goß sich ein Glas Tequila ein und betrachtete Beto, der mit finsterem Gesicht auf den Tisch starrte. „Dasitzen und schmollen hilft auch nicht weiter", meinte er entschieden, nahm den Löffel und steckte ihn in Betos Hand. „Iß!"

Der Junge fegte seinen Teller vom Tisch. Buck blickte wortlos von dem zerbrochenen Teller zu Beto, dann begann er zu essen. Als er fertig war, trat ein Mann auf ihn zu, der ganz in weiß gekleidet war. „Señor? Der Barmann sagt, Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

Buck blickte erfreut auf. „Oh, vielen Dank, daß Sie gekommen sind." Er reichte dem Mann die Hand. „Mucho gusto, señor."

„Sehr erfreut", nickte der andere.

Buck stand auf. „Ich wollte jemanden sprechen, der hier was zu sagen hat."

Der Mann zog stolz lächelnd sein Hemd straff. "Ich bin der Gerber hier."

„Und ich bin Cowboy", stellte Buck sich verlegen vor. Er faßt den Mann am Arm. „Darf ich Sie zu einem Drink einladen?"

„Ja, sehr gern, Señor", nickte der Gerber und folgte ihm an die Bar. Buck hob zwei Finger, der Wirt füllte zwei Gläser und stellte sie ihnen hin.

„Es geht um diesen Jungen", erklärte Buck und zeigte auf seinen Schützling, der vom Tisch zu ihnen hinüberblickte. „Ich suche jemanden, der sich um ihn kümmert."

„Ah ja?" fragte der Mann lächelnd.

Buck nickte. „Er braucht ein Zuhause. Ich habe ihn als kleinen Kämpfer aufgelesen, aber ich kann ihn nun wirklich nicht- Naja, Sie verstehen, ja?"

Der Gerber machte plötzlich ein abweisendes Gesicht, trank schnell aus und stellte entschlossen das Glas ab. „Tut mir leid, Señor." Im nächsten Moment war er zur Tür hinaus. Buck sah ihm mißmutig nach. Er hörte das Geräusch von Stühlen, die zurückgeschoben wurden und sah zur anderen Seite der Cantina. Ein paar Männer gingen in Richtung Tür, aber ein Gringo kam auf ihn zu. Er war schlank, ungefähr so groß wie Buck und trug ein kariertes Hemd. Buck erkannte ihn sofort wieder. Es war der Amerikaner, der gegen Homero gewettet hatte.

„Na, alter Rumtreiber?" lächelte der Mann.

"Hallo, Cowboy", begrüßte Buck ihn und lächelte ebenfalls ein wenig. „Ich dachte, Sie sind auf dem Weg nach Hause."

„Sie meinen nach Norden über die Grenze?" Der Gringo schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Mein Zuhause ist hier. Die Jungs und ich arbeiten auf einer Ranch hier ganz in der Nähe." Buck enthielt sich jeden Kommentars und trank sein Glas aus. Der Amerikaner nickte in Betos Richtung. „Erzählen Sie mir nicht, Homero hätte Ihnen diesen Jungen verkauft."

„Naja, äh, ganz so war es nicht", gab Buck zögernd zu.

„Sie wollen sagen, Sie haben ihm Beto weggenommen?" fragte der Mann mit einem respektvollen Blick.

Buck nickte. „ Hm, das trifft es schon eher."

Der Amerikaner lächelte verhalten. „Homero ist ein mieser Hund. Ich würde mich vor ihm in acht nehmen." Er nickte Buck zum Abschied zu, drehte sich um und ging.

Buck sah ihm mit einem mulmigen Gefühl hinterher. Der Mann würde ihm nicht helfen. Er hatte ihm nicht einmal seinen Namen genannt. Aber Buck schätzte, er sollte dankbar sein für die Warnung. Und für das implizierte Versprechen, daß der Mann sich nicht gegen ihn stellen würde. Buck seufzte. Mehr konnte er wirklich nicht verlangen. Er ging zum Tisch zurück. „Dann komm mit", meinte er zu Beto, trank sein Glas, das auf dem Tisch stand, auch noch aus, und wartete darauf, daß der Junge sich in Bewegung setzte. Beto rührte sich nicht. „Freundchen, wenn es dir nicht allzu viele Umstände macht, dann sollten wir jetzt besser gehen", wiederholte Buck ungeduldig, drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. Der Junge folgte ihm.

Die Banditen lugten hinter einer Hausecke hervor und beobachteten, wie Buck mit ihrem kleinen Kämpfer aus der Stadt ritt. Homero grinste zufrieden. „Jetzt wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, und wir haben ihn."

XXX

Buck ritt auf einem Seitenpfad, der durch felsiges Gelände führte, aus der Stadt. Da er sich in dieser Gegend nicht besonders gut auskannte, war er gezwungen, dem Verlauf der Wege zu folgen. Beto schlief hinter ihm im Sattel. Kurz hinter der Stadt bog der Pfad auf eine breite Straße ein. Buck war noch keine drei Schritte auf ihr geritten, als plötzlich Schüsse fielen. Rebel wieherte erschrocken auf. Buck riß sein Pferd zu Boden, sprang aus dem Sattel und rannte mit Beto in die Deckung der nahen Felsen. Buck sah noch, wie Rebel die Straße hinuntergaloppierte, dann konzentrierte er sich auf die Angreifer. Er zielte sorgfältig, schoß zweimal, und zwei Männer fielen vom Pferd. Die anderen drei ritten eilig davon.

Buck wartete noch einen Moment, um zu sehen, ob die Angreifer ihren Mut wiederfanden und plötzlich kehrt machten, dann drehte er sich zu Beto um. „Los, komm. Wir müssen hier weg", flüsterte er, nahm den Jungen bei der Hand und führte ihn die Felsen hinauf. Schließlich hielten sie an. Beto ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Felsbrocken sinken. Buck stützte neben ihm seine Arme auf und sah ihn resigniert an. „Du machst einem nichts als Freude. Da will man zu einer Fiesta, und wo landet man? Ohne Pferd hinter einem Felsen versteckt mit einem Jungen, der einen haßt, und drei mexikanischen Killern auf den Fersen." Buck setzte sich seufzend neben Beto auf den Felsen, um zu verschnaufen. Nach einer Weile merkte er, daß der Junge eingeschlafen war. Buck nahm ihn auf die Arme und trug ihn an eine geschützte Stelle, die relativ flach und mit etwas Erde und Moos bedeckt war. Beto wachte auf, als Buck ihn zwischen den Felsen auf den Boden legte. Er sah seinen Beschützer stumm an.

„Bleib hier und rühr dich nicht von der Stelle", flüsterte Buck ihm zu. „Ich gehe unsere Verfolger beobachten, damit sie uns nicht überraschen." Er drehte sich um und wollte losgehen. Beto hielt ihn am Arm fest. Buck blickte zurück. Der Junge sah ängstlich zu ihm auf. Buck strich ihm mit der Hand über den Kopf und wischte ihm eine Träne von der Wange. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich mache das nicht zum ersten Mal. Weißt du, ich war nämlich auch mal ein Kämpfer. Allerdings war ich da schon ein bißchen älter. Aber ich hatte auch Angst."

Buck wartete geduldig. Beto ließ schließlich seinen Arm los, und Buck ging nachsehen, wo sich die Banditen zur Nachtruhe niedergelassen hatten. Als er sie gefunden hatte, fluchte er innerlich. Sie hatten Rebel eingefangen. Buck konnte es nicht riskieren, die Wachen auszuschalten und die Pferde zu stehlen. Wenn das schiefging, war Beto den Banditen hilflos ausgeliefert. Das machte die Lage noch verzwickter. Er mußte am nächsten Tag so schnell wie möglich Wasser finden. Buck zog sich wieder zurück. Er konnte nichts tun, aber er hatte zumindest herausgefunden, was er wissen wollte.

Beto wachte erneut auf, als er Buck kommen hörte. Sein Beschützer legte sich neben ihm schlafen. Der Junge drängte sich so eng an ihn, wie er wagte. Die Felsen gaben zwar noch die gespeicherte Wärme des Tages ab, aber es wurde mit der Zeit empfindlich kalt. Buck legte schließlich seinen Arm um Beto und wärmte ihn.

Nach ein paar Stunden ging Buck wieder los, um zu sehen, ob die Banditen noch an ihrem Platz waren. Dann kam er zurück, um seinen Schützling zu wecken. „Beto, wir müssen los. Es sind noch drei oder vier Stunden bis zum Sonnenaufgang. Keine große Chance, aber eine andere haben wir leider nicht." Er zog den Jungen auf die Füße. Schlaftrunken stolperten sie durch die Felsen.

Als es hell wurde, kamen Buck Zweifel, ob sie es schaffen würden, die Banditen abzuhängen. Er nahm seinen Hut ab und fuhr sich besorgt durchs Haar. „Ich hätte mich da raushalten sollen. Dann hättest du wenigstens eine Überlebenschance gehabt. Auch wenn sie dich schlecht behandelt hätten. Aber es hätte dir vielleicht besser gefallen als das hier", murmelte er niedergeschlagen. Sie blieben einen Augenblick stehen, um zu verschnaufen. Buck drehte sich zu Beto um, musterte den kleinen Kämpfer, dann ging er weiter. „Aber nein, was rede ich denn? Sie hatten kein Recht, dich so zu behandeln, wie sie es getan haben. Niemand darf sich gefallen lassen, so unmenschlich behandelt zu werden. Selbst dann nicht, wenn er dabei sein Leben aufs Spiel setzt, denn es ist und bleibt Unrecht. Und selbst dann, wenn man wirklich dafür sterben muß, muß man die Hoffnung haben, daß es das wert war. Und daß die Menschen irgendwann einmal aufhören, so schlecht und gemein zu sein. Verstehst du?" fragte er Beto.

Beto verstand allerdings kein Wort. Er war müde, hatte Durst und konnte nur noch daran denken, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzten, damit er Buck nicht zur Last fiel. Es war nun seit zwei Stunden hell, die Sonne brannte ihm auf den Rücken, aber sie hatten noch immer kein Wasser gefunden. Er folgte Buck einen Felsen hinunter, stolperte und blieb erschöpft liegen. Buck nahm ihn auf den Rücken. „Komm, Kleiner, das schaffen wir schon."

XXX

„Halt", befahl Homero. Sobald es hell geworden war, hatte er sich mit seinen beiden Kumpanen zu dem Felsen aufgemacht, wo sie Buck am Abend zuvor vom Pferd geschossen hatten. Sie sahen sich ratlos um.

„Wo ist der Bursche?" fragte einer der Banditen schließlich.

Sein Kumpan zuckte die Schultern. „Sie sind hier gewesen, aber sie sind nicht mehr da."

„Mich interessiert nicht, wo sie nicht sind", blaffte Homero ihn an. „Ich will wissen, wo sie sind. Du solltest sie letzte Nacht beobachten."

Der Mann sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Tut mir leid."

Das war alles? „Dann nimm doch sofort ihre Spur auf, du Idiot", rief Homero ungeduldig aus.

„Mach ich", entgegnete der Mann kleinlaut und ritt eilig davon.

„Estúpido", rief der Boß ihm hinterher, bevor er ihm mit dem zweiten Banditen in gemäßigterem Tempo folgte.

XXX

Buck trug Beto durch die Mittagshitze. In der Ferne sah er ein paar Bäume. Er steuerte darauf zu, denn wo es Bäume gab, da gab es Schatten. Und Wasser. Er fragte sich, ob er nicht doch lieber Mano hätte mitnehmen sollen. Aber Mano war nicht ganz so kräftig wie Buck, und zwei konnte er nicht durch die Wüste tragen. Er hätte Mano zurücklassen müssen, um ihn später zu holen. Auf der anderen Seite hätten sie zu zweit den Banditen die Pferde letzte Nacht abjagen können und wären gar nicht gezwungen, zu Fuß durch die Wüste zu laufen. Aber das war ja auch nicht richtig, überlegte Buck. Mano wurde doch von den Rurales gesucht. Buck dachte wieder an die Vorahnung, die er auf High Chaparral gehabt hatte. Wenn er Mano mitgenommen hätte, wäre sein Schwager den Rurales schon in Nogales in die Hände gefallen. Die Ereignisse wären wahrscheinlich trotzdem so abgelaufen wie jetzt, nur daß Mano sie nicht überlebt hätte. Buck keuchte. Wenn er nicht bald etwas zu trinken bekam, würde er es wohl auch nicht mehr lange machen. Verglichen mit Jungen in seinem Alter war Beto zwar ein Leichtgewicht, aber es war trotzdem anstrengend, ihn durch die Hitze zu tragen. Wenn er doch schon unter den Bäumen wäre. Sterne begannen vor Bucks Augen zu tanzen. Ein Fleck verstellte ihm die Sicht. Buck strauchelte und ging in die Knie. Er senkte den Kopf und versuchte, auf die Beine zu kommen, aber seine Knie knickten ein, und er fiel wieder zu Boden. Buck blieb schweratmend hocken, um zu verschnaufen. Sein Blick klärte sich allmählich, und er sah auf. Ein Mann stand auf eine Sense gestützt vor ihm. Buck zwinkerte, wandte den Kopf ab und sah noch einmal hin.

„Buenos días, señor", grüßte der Mann ruhig. „Willkommen auf meiner Farm."

Buck nickte keuchend eine Gruß zurück. Das hätte er lieber bleiben lassen sollen, dachte er einen Augenblick später. Die Welt begann sich um ihn zu drehen, und er fiel der Länge nach in den Wüstensand.

Der Mann bückte sich zu ihm hinunter. „Kommen Sie, Señor. Hinter den Bäumen fließt der Bach." Er nahm Buck beim Arm, half ihm auf die Füße und brachte ihn zum Wasser. Buck ließ sich in den Bach fallen, goß sich mit seinem Hut das kühle Naß über den Kopf und trank in vollen Zügen. Der Farmer brachte inzwischen auch Beto zum Wasser. Buck nahm ihm den Jungen ab, tauchte Beto bis zum Hals in den Bach und tätschelte dem Jungen die Wange. Nach ein paar Minuten öffnete Beto schließlich die Augen. Er sah Buck, der ihn besorgt musterte. Beto blickte sich verwirrt um. Er mußte eingeschlafen sein. Das letzte Mal, als er sich umgesehen hatte, hatte er weit und breit keinen Baum gesehen. Dann bemerkte er, daß er bis zum Hals im Wasser lag. Panik keimte in ihm auf, denn er konnte nicht schwimmen. Buck drückte ihn beruhigend an sich. Beto legte vertrauensvoll seinen Kopf an Bucks Brust und schloß seine Augen wieder. Als er bemerkte, daß Buck ihm seinen mit Wasser gefüllten Hut an die Lippen setzte, schluckte er gehorsam.

Buck seufzte erleichtert auf. Das Schlimmste hatten sie überstanden. Er sah zu dem Farmer, der einigermaßen verwundert zurückblickte. „Ich bin Buck Cannon", stellte Buck sich vor und hoffte, daß der Mann seine Sprache verstand. Dann fiel ihm ein, daß der Farmer ihn zuvor schon auf englisch angesprochen hatte, und es wohl keine größeren Verständigungsprobleme geben sollte.

„Ich bin Jorge Martinez", entgegnete der Mexikaner. „Ich war gerade auf dem Weg vom meinem Feld nach Hause, um dort mit meiner Frau und meinen Kindern zu Mittag zu essen. Kommen Sie doch mit. Sie sind herzlich eingeladen."

„Oh, vielen Dank", sagte Buck. „Das nehmen wir gerne an." Er nahm Beto bei der Hand und folgte dem Farmer. Sie brauchten zehn Minuten bis zum Haus, und da waren ihre Kleider auch schon wieder trocken. Buck sah sich aufmerksam um. Ein paar Hühner liefen gackernd auf dem Weg vor dem Haus herum. Dahinter erstreckte sich ein Feld mit Zuckerrohr.

Señora Martinez tischte gerade das Essen auf, als ihr Mann mit Buck und Beto eintrat. „Frau", sagte der Farmer, „stell noch zwei Teller mehr hin. Wir haben Besuch."

„Oh." Señora Martinez kam ihnen lächelnd entgegen. „Nehmen Sie doch Platz. – Kinder, kommt zum Essen und bringt noch zwei Stühle mit", rief sie dann auf spanisch.

Vier Kinder kamen angesaust, um sich die Gäste anzusehen. Der fremde Junge saß unten an der Stirnseite, der Mann an der Längsseite. Señor Martinez saß als Hausherr an der oberen Stirnseite. Als alle saßen, betete Señor Martinez, dann war das Mahl eröffnet. Buck betrachtete sich die Kinder während des Essens. Sie sahen alle gesund und munter aus. Keines wies Mißhandlungen auf wie Beto. Der Farmer bemerkte Bucks prüfenden Blick und sah ihn fragend an.

Buck ließ sich mit der Antwort Zeit. „Sehen Sie, ich bin Cowboy auf High Chaparral, der Ranch meines Bruders in Arizona", erklärte er schließlich bedächtig. „Ich wollte hier in der Gegend eine Fiesta besuchen, aber in Nogales habe ich diesen kleinen Kämpfer hier getroffen. Ich konnte es einfach nicht mit ansehen, wie erwachsene Männer sich daran weiden, daß Kinder sich gegenseitig fast totprügeln. Und dann darauf auch noch Wetten abschließen. Da habe ich ihn mit mir genommen, um ihm eine Familie zu suchen, die ihn bei sich aufnimmt und ihn lieb hat. Der Haken an der Sache ist nur, daß Homero - das ist der Mann, für den Beto kämpfen mußte - uns verfolgt. Letzte Nacht hat er uns unser Pferd abgenommen, und ich hielt es für besser, den Weg durch die Wüste zu nehmen, um ihn abzuhängen." Buck verstummte, und auch Señor Martinez mußte erst einmal das gehörte verdauen.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?" fragte da das ältere Mädchen in die Stille.

„Beto", antwortete der Junge knapp zwischen den Bissen.

„Aber Beto ist doch nur ein Spitzname", beharrte das Mädchen. „Heißt du Herberto, Alberto, Roberto...?"

Beto zuckte die Schultern. „Weiß ich doch nicht."

„Kinder, laßt Beto in Ruhe. Laßt ihn erstmal in Ruhe essen", mahnte Señora Martinez. Sie kam gerade mit einem Stapel Tortillas aus der Küche und legte jedem einen der Pfannkuchen auf den Teller.

„Ma'am, wir sind Ihnen sehr dankbar", sagte Buck, als sie mit dem Teller zu ihm kam.

Señor Martinez warf Buck immer wieder einen verwunderten Blick zu. „Sie helfen einem Jungen wie Beto?" fragte er schließlich. „Sie sind aber doch Americano."

„Ja, allerdings. Sicher bin ich das", Buck zuckte lächelnd die Schultern. „Es gibt Americanos und Americanos. Es gibt ja auch Mexicanos und Mexicanos."

Der Farmer nickte leicht und lächelte ebenfalls. „Ich frage mich, was für ein Mann Sie wirklich sind."

„Ich?" Buck fuhr sich mit einer Hand verlegen durchs Haar. „Ich bin niemand. Ich bin nur ein Cowboy, der hin und wieder eine Fiesta besucht", grinste er und widmete sich wieder seinem Maiskolben.

Der Farmer lächelte erneut, ließ es gut sein und aß auch weiter.

Bei dem Geräusch hielt Buck inne. Er hatte schon darauf gewartet. Er stand auf, zog seinen Revolver und ging zur Tür. Dort sah er die drei Männer kommen. Er blickte den Farmer ernst an. Señor Martinez trat zu Buck und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Revolver. „Bitte, Señor, lassen Sie mich mit ihnen reden", bat er.

Buck zögerte. „Ich glaube, Mr. Martinez, da-"

„Verstehen Sie, ich muß an meine Frau und an meine Kinder denken", unter brach ihn der Farmer.

Buck ließ seinen Blick über die Familie schweifen. „Gut. Versuchen Sie es", nickte er.

Der Farmer ging zu dem kleinen Zimmeraltar, der hinter dem Eßtisch an der Wand hin. Er zündete das Licht darin an, bekreuzigte sich, faltete die Hände und murmelte ein kurzes Gebet. Dann setzte er seinen Hut auf, öffnete die Tür und ging den Männern entschlossen entgegen. Buck gab ihm mit seinem Revolver Deckung. Er blickte kurz zu Beto, der keine Miene verzog, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die Vorgänge draußen. Homero redete mit Señor Martinez. Es war ein kurzes Gespräch. Nach einem Augenblick kam der Farmer schon wieder zu seinem Haus zurück, trat durch die Tür und nahm verlegen seinen Hut ab. Seine jüngere Tochter spielte mit ihrer Tasse. Sie wandte sich von den Erwachsenen ab und begann zu singen, um ihre Angst zu überspielen.

„Elena, silencio", mahnte ihr Vater. Das Mädchen verstummte augenblicklich.

„Und?" fragte Buck knapp.

„Sie sagen, sie wollen Sie und Beto", gab der Farmer bekannt. „Oder sie brennen das Haus nieder."

Buck sah zu Beto, dann nach draußen zu den Banditen, dann zu Señor Martinez. „Was geschieht nun?" fragte er betont neutral.

„Ich habe-" Señor Marinez senkte beschämt den Kopf. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und sah doch wieder auf. „Ich habe gesagt, daß Sie rauskommen werden", erklärte er leise.

Buck nickte ruhig. „Gut, dann gehen wir raus." Er winkte Beto heran. Der Junge wurde blaß, aber er kam tapfer zu ihm. Buck legte ihm beruhigend einen Arm um die Schultern. Dann reichte er Señor Martinez seinen Revolver. „Was weiter geschieht, liegt bei Ihnen", meinte er scheinbar gelassen.

Der Farmer leckte sich die Lippen und gestikulierte unsicher mit dem Revolver. Buck öffnete die Tür und trat als erster hinaus. Homero und seine beiden Banditen lachten laut auf, als sie die drei herankommen sahen. Der Farmer trieb den Gringo vor sich her wie einen Ochsen. Und Beto lief zahm wie ein Hündchen nebenher.

„Hier bringe ich sie euch", meinte der Farmer betreten.

Homero stützte sich auf seinen Sattel. „Gut. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, Gringo, ich erwische dich. Habe ich dir das gesagt oder nicht?" grinste er Buck an.

Buck vergrub seine Hände halb in den Taschen. „Ja, Sie sind ein Mann von großer Entschlußkraft. Dafür kann man Sie ehrlich bewundern", bemerkte er ironisch.

„Blödes Gequatsche. Glaubst du, mich interessiert, was du denkst, du stinkender Gringo?" brauste Homero auf. Buck schloß die Augen und beherrschte sich. „Beto, komm her", hörte er Homeros Befehl. Beto sah seinen Beschützer an, aber Buck rührte sich nicht. „He, komm her, du mieser kleiner Bastard", zeterte Homero erneut los.

Beto ging zu ihm. Homero verpaßte ihm eine Ohrfeige, daß er rückwärts ins Zuckerrohr fiel. Der Farmer sah wütend auf. So behandelte man kein Kind.

„Soll ich dir verraten, was ich tun werde?" fragte Homero Buck höhnisch. „Ich werde das Haus von dem Farmer trotzdem niederbrennen. Und seine Jungs werden für mich kämpfen."

„Aber Señor, was habe ich Ihnen getan?" mischte sich Señor Martinez ein und trat einen Schritt auf Homero zu.

Homero trat dem Farmer in den Bauch. Señor Martinez ließ sich fallen und schoß. Homero drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, dann sank er mit einem Stöhnen vom Pferd. Seine beiden Kumpane wendeten ihre Pferde und suchten schleunigst das Weite. Señor Martinez jagte ihnen noch ein paar Kugeln hinterher, dann wandte er sich Homero zu. Der Bandit rührte sich nicht mehr. Der Farmer setzte sich schockiert auf den Boden. Buck half ihm auf die Beine, nahm seinen Revolver wieder an sich und steckte ihn ein. Er musterte Señor Martinez, der ein bißchen wackelig auf den Beinen war und recht blaß aussah. „Ich weiß", sagte Buck leise. "Es ist ziemlich schrecklich, einen Menschen erschießen zu müssen."

„Jesus Christus ist unser Vorbild", bemerkte der Farmer grimmig. Er sah zum Haus, wo die Kinder sich ängstlich an ihre Mutter drängten. „Doch wie bringt man das heutzutage seinen Kindern bei?"

Buck seufzte. „Ich glaube, man muß versuchen, es so gut zu machen, wie es irgend geht. Und den- Dingen ihren Lauf lassen."

„Madre de dios." Señor Martinez sah zum Himmel auf, als wollte er sich bei der Mutter Gottes entschuldigen. „Wahrscheinlich haben Sie recht."

Buck nickte, dann stieß er einen scharfen Pfiff aus. Sie hörten einen Fluch in der Ferne, danach erklang Hufschlag. Rebel hatte seinen Reiter abgeworfen und kam zu ihnen. Buck band sein Pferd am Zaun fest, um es grasen zu lassen. Sie wollten schon wieder ins Haus gehen, als Buck dem Farmer einen nachdenklichen Blick zuwarf. „Señor Martinez", begann er zögernd. „Könnten Sie nicht vielleicht noch einen Sohn gebrauchen?"

Der Farmer sah seinen Gast sprachlos an. Dann sah er sich nach dem Rest der Familie um. Frau und Kinder schienen nichts dagegen zu haben, einen Adoptivsohn bzw. Adoptivbruder zu bekommen. „Wir würden Beto mit Freuden bei uns aufnehmen", erklärte er schließlich.

Buck sah er zu Beto, ob der Junge damit einverstanden wäre, aber sein Schützling zeigte keine Regung. „Gut, dann ist es also abgemacht", entschied Buck. Er band Rebel wieder los und griff nach den Zügeln. Dann zog er seine restlichen Münzen aus der Tasche und hielt sie seinem Gastgeber hin. „Señor Martinez, hier."

„Nein nein. Nein." Der Farmer schob Bucks Hand zurück. „Wir hatten neun Kinder. Vier starben an Magenkrankheiten. Und unser ältester Sohn starb mit sechs Jahren an einem Skorpionsstich", erklärte er und sah zu seinem Ziehsohn. „Beto wird ein guter Sohn sein. Seine Brüder und Schwestern werden ihn sicher lieben. Er wird schwer arbeiten müssen. Aber ein Sohn ist ja dazu da, um seinem Vater zu helfen", lächelte er.

„Ja", nickte Buck. Er wollte aufsteigen, blieb aber stehen, als Beto auf ihn zutrat. Buck legte seinem Schützling die Hände auf die Schultern und lächelte ihn an. „So, mein Junge, wir haben es geschafft. Ich hatte auch nie daran gezweifelt. Wenn ich will, besuche ich jetzt noch meine Fiesta. Und du hast jedenfalls ein Zuhause, ein gutes Zuhause. Und vor allem gute Eltern. Du brauchst jetzt keine Angst mehr zu haben. Freust du dich?"

Beto sah ihn nur stumm an. Buck schüttelte den Kopf, beugte sich zu dem Jungen hinunter und nahm Betos Gesicht in seine Hände. „Aber Beto, ich sagte es ja schon einmal. Du gehörst nicht gerade zu meinen fröhlichsten Freunden." Er drehte sich um und nahm die Zügel. „Aber trotzdem mag ich dich", sagte er schließlich, bevor er aufstieg.

Beto tat einen weiteren Schritt, als sein Beschützer losritt. „Buck." Buck zügelte sein Pferd wieder. Er sah zu Beto zurück und bemerkte die Tränen in den Augen des Jungen. „Yo te quiero mucho", sagte der Junge und sah Buck kläglich an.

„Das heißt, ich habe dich sehr lieb", übersetzte Señor Martinez. Er legte mitfühlend einen Arm um Betos Schultern, und Beto begann zu weinen.

Buck zwinkerte. Auch er hatte feuchte Augen. Er hob die Hand zum Gruß und ritt davon. Die Kinder winkten ihm nach, aber Buck sah sich nicht noch einmal um. Er hoffte inständig, daß er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte und daß Beto sich bei den Martinez geborgen fühlen würde.

XXX

Kurz vor Nogales traf Buck wieder auf die Rurales.

„Du bist noch am Leben, Gringo?" fragte Juan, und Buck glaubte, den Anflug eines Lächelns auf dem Gesicht des Sergeant erkennen zu können.

Buck hob die Schultern und grinste zurück. „Wie Sie sehen. Und Beto auch, aber ich muß Ihnen leider mitteilen, daß Homero José tot ist."

„Und du hast ihn erschossen", folgerte der Sergeant sofort. „Ein Gringo, der einen Mexikaner erschießt, ist hier nicht allzu gern gesehen."

Buck schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe ihn nicht erschossen. Betos Vater hat Homero getötet."

„Du hast die Eltern des Jungen gefunden?" fragte Juan erstaunt. „Das fast nicht zu glauben."

Buck schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Das nicht gerade. Ich habe mehr oder weniger zufällig Pflegeeltern für ihn gefunden im Dorf hinter der Wüste. Sehen Sie, Homero wollte Señor Martinez erschießen und dessen Jungs für sich kämpfen lassen. Und da Señor Martinez sowieso schon meinen Revolver in der Hand hatte-" Buck brach ab, als er die verständnislosen Gesichter der Rurales sah, und versuchte eine andere Erklärung. „Also Homero wollte sein Versprechen nicht halten, die Familie in Ruhe zu lassen, wenn er uns beide ausliefert, und da hat Señor Martinez Homero erschießen müssen."

„Aha. Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung", tat der Sergeant die Sache mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung ab. „Ein Mann wie Señor Martinez ist in jedem Fall ein glaubwürdiger Zeuge. Und wenn er deine Behauptung bestätigt, gibt es keinen Grund für weitere Untersuchungen."

„Sie kennen die Familie?" fragte Buck erstaunt.

Juan nickte. „Ja. Ich kenne zwar nicht alle Leute in meinem Bezirk persönlich, aber Señor Martinez ist der Dorfvorsteher."

„Oh", meinte Buck. „Dann hat Beto ja einen Glückstreffer gelandet. Dürfte ich Sie wohl trotzdem bitten, ein Auge auf den Jungen zu haben? Die Banditen, die ihren Boß losgeworden sind, werden vielleicht versuchen, ihn zu rächen."

„Darauf kannst du dich verlassen", erwiderte der Sergeant. „Wir werden die Abteilung im Dorf um ein paar Mann verstärken. Das sollte genügen."

Buck seufzte auf. „Vielen Dank. Ich bin ehrlich erleichtert." Er stieg vom Pferd und ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite. Der Sergeant folgte ihm. Buck kam wieder sein Verdacht in den Sinn. Er warf Juan einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. „Sie waren auch mal so ein kleiner Kämpfer, habe ich recht?"

„Was geht dich das an?" fragte der Sergeant schroff.

Buck zuckte die Schultern. „Eigentlich nichts. Aber ich dachte, da ich Beto geholfen habe, würden Sie mir vielleicht einen Gefallen tun. Eine Hand wäscht die andere, sagt man doch so schön."

Der Sergeant machte plötzlich ein verschlossenes Gesicht. „Was willst du?" fragte er mißtrauisch Ein Gringo tat doch wirklich nichts ohne Hintergedanken, dachte er enttäuscht.

„Nun ja, ich habe einen Freund, einen sehr guten Freund", begann Buck langsam.

„Was gehen mich deine Freunde an?" Juan blickte betont gelangweilt zur Seite.

„Ich bettel wirklich nur ungern, aber das ist mir wichtig", entgegnete Buck scharf. Als der Sergeant ihn endlich wieder ansah, sprach er weiter. „Also, mein Freund hat vor ein paar Jahren versehentlich einen Rurales-Offizier erschossen und wird deshalb in Mexiko gesucht. Ich wäre Ihnen äußerst dankbar, wenn Sie den Steckbrief verschwinden lassen könnten."

Der Sergeant verzog spöttisch den Mund. „Würdest du einem Yankee helfen, der einen Mann deiner Einheit getötet hat?"

„Ich sagte ja, es war ein Versehen", gab Buck verärgert zurück.

„Beantworte meine Frage, Gringo."

„Das kommt auf die Umstände an." Buck ging zu Rebel zurück und nahm die Zügel. Es war noch gar nicht so lange her, da hatte er genau das getan. Er hatte einen Mann seiner Einheit ins Gefängnis gebracht, weil er die rechtmäßige Yankee-Regierung hatte stürzen wollen. Und vor ein paar Jahren hatte er sogar eigenhändig seinen Captain erschossen, um einem Yankee und einem Mexikaner zu helfen. Zugegeben, der eine war sein Bruder und der andere sein bester Freund, aber die Sache war ihm trotzdem an die Nieren gegangen. Buck merkte, daß er nahe daran war, die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Er stieg schnell auf sein Pferd und wollte losreiten.

Juan kaute nachdenklich an seiner Unterlippe, als er mit Buck zu den Pferden zurückging. Er hatte einen Ausdruck im Gesicht des anderen gesehen, den er wahrscheinlich nicht hatte sehen sollen. „Gringo", sagte er schließlich. Buck sah zurück. „Wie heißt dein Freund?"

"Manolito Montoya."

Juan betrachtete sich den schwarz gekleideten Cowboy. Plötzlich erkannte er ihn. „Dann sind Sie Buck Cannon?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Ist das wichtig?" fragte Buck zurück.

„Der Mann, der sich mit El Lobo und Griswald angelegt und gewonnen hat?"

„Ja", nickte Buck. „Aber ich hatte ein wenig Hilfe. Können Sie sich denken, von wem?" Er trieb sein Pferd an und ritt davon.

Juan sah ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn hinterher. Die Geschichte von Don Sebastians Belagerung kam ihm in den Sinn. Nach dem, was Montoyas Leute erzählten, hatte Buck sie ganz allein ausgeschaltet. Bis jetzt hatte er das immer als Phantasterei abgetan. Aber warum sollten Mexikaner einen Gringo so über den grünen Klee loben, wenn nicht doch ein Funken Wahrheit daran war? Er beschloß, die Sache zu überprüfen.

XXX

Zwei Tage später ritt Buck auf High Chaparral ein, machte sein Pferd am Zaun fest und ging mit gesenktem Kopf ins Haus. Victoria, John und Mano saßen gerade beim Abendessen.

Big John sah auf, als er die Tür klappen hörte. Ein Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht. „Hallo, Buck."

Mano blickte ebenfalls auf. „Hombre", meinte er erstaunt.

„Wir haben nicht vor Ende nächster Woche mit dir gerechnet", ließ sich Big John wieder vernehmen.

„Oh, ja." Buck kam langsam zum Tisch. Eine Hand hatte er in der Tasche vergraben, die andere legte er auf die Lehne seines Stuhls. Er räusperte sich. „Ehrlich, ich, äh, ich habe ja selber nicht mit mir gerechnet", meinte er betreten.

"Hallo, Buck," begrüßte nun auch Victoria ihren Schwager.

Buck rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Victoria", nickte er ihr zu.

Die Schwägerin stand auf. „Ich hole dir einen Teller."

„Danke, das ist nett", sagte Buck kleinlaut und beobachtete, wie sie in der Küche verschwand.

„He, Buck", sagte Mano aufgeregt und trat auf seinen besten Freund zu. „Buck. Erzähl mal, was du alles auf der Fiesta erlebt hast."

Buck sah zu Boden. „Also weißt du, da war- Da war-"

„Ja?" fragte Mano erwartungsvoll.

„Also ehrlich gesagt, ich habe es bis zur Fiesta gar nicht geschafft." Buck sah seinen Freund entschuldigend an.

„Du hast es nicht geschafft?" fragte Manolito erstaunt.

Buck zuckte die Schultern. „Naja, es kam was dazwischen", meinte er kleinlaut.

„Was kam dazwischen?" mischte sich Big John ein.

Buck sah mit plötzlich ausdrucksloser Miene zu seinem Bruder. „Oh, nichts. Nichts besonderes", meinte er abweisend.

„Hm", machte Mano und warf dem Rancher einen bösen Blick zu. Wenn John den Mund gehalten hätte, hätte Buck gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, daß er auch noch im Raum war, und hätte seine Erlebnisse erzählt.

Buck blickte auf seine Hände hinab. Ihm fiel plötzlich ein, daß seine Schwägerin es nicht mochte, wenn er sich ungewaschen zu Tisch setzte. „Ich- ich mache mich ein bißchen frisch, bevor Victoria zurück ist", stotterte er und ging zur Treppe.

„Buck", rief ihm Big John hinterher. Sein Bruder blieb stehen und sah zurück wie ein kleiner Junge, der Schelte erwartete (a little apprehensively). John lächelte ihn an. „Willkommen zu Hause."

Buck nickte erleichtert. „Danke, Bruderherz." Er nahm seinen Hut ab, nickte John noch einmal zu, und ging die Treppe hinauf. „Danke."

Manolito lief seinem besten Freund hinterher. Insgeheim stieß er einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Big John hatte gerade erstaunlich viel Takt bewiesen. Mano blieb an Bucks Zimmertür stehen und musterte seinen Schwager besorgt. „Compadre, du siehst enttäuscht aus", meinte er.

Buck antwortete nicht. Er hatte sich Hände und Gesicht gewaschen. Dann hatte er das Handtuch genommen, war zum Fenster gegangen und starrte nun gedankenverloren nach draußen. Mano ging zu seinem Schwager. „Das ist mehr als nur die verpaßte Fiesta. Ich kenne dich, amigo. Was ist passiert?" Er drehte Buck zu sich herum und sah ihm besorgt in die Augen.

Sein Freund blickte erneut zu Boden. „Tja, weißt du, da war dieser Junge, Beto. Er war ein Kämpfer in der Cantina, wo ich übernachten wollte", begann er schließlich leise.

„Oh, ich verstehe", lächelte Mano. „Du hast ihn freigekauft und hast kein Geld mehr gehabt für die Fiesta. Da bist du umgekehrt, stimmt's?"

Buck schüttelte den Kopf, blickte aber immer noch nicht auf. „Nicht ganz. Ich mußte mich mit seinem Besitzer anlegen, um ihn freizukriegen. Dann sind wir weitergeritten, um ihm eine Familie, ein Zuhause, zu suchen. Aber Homero und seine Banditen haben uns verfolgt. Wir haben den Weg durch die Wüste genommen, um sie abzuhängen. Ich habe letztendlich eine gute Familie für Beto gefunden, aber der Adoptivvater, Señor Martinez, mußte Homero erschießen. Naja." Buck seufzte auf. „Jetzt hat der Junge wenigstens ein Zuhause und muß keine Angst mehr haben, daß die Banditen zurückkommen."

Manolito stockte der Atem. Seine Hand auf Bucks Arm verkrampfte sich. Der Schwager hatte sich wieder einmal ganz allein mit einem Haufen Banditen angelegt. Ohne Rückendeckung, ohne daran zu denken, wie sich Mano fühlen würde, wenn er seinen besten Freund begraben mußte.

„Er war dir sehr ähnlich", murmelte Buck. Das war vielleicht nicht auf den ersten Blick ersichtlich, aber Parallelen gab es durchaus. Beto hatte bisher keine Kindheit gehabt. Zugegeben, Mano war nie von seinen Eltern geschlagen worden; er hatte auf andere Art viel zu schnell erwachsen werden müssen. Egal, wie sehr Don Sebastian seinen Sohn lieben mochte, er hatte ihn mit seinen Erwartungen so sehr in die Enge getrieben, daß Manolito letztendlich keinen anderen Weg mehr gesehen hatte, als fortzugehen. Er hatte Freunde gesucht, aber er war genau wie Beto an Banditen geraten, die ihn schamlos ausgenutzt hatten. Buck dachte an Lobo und Griswald. Das waren die schlimmsten gewesen. Romero, Nickanora und Santos fielen ihm ein. Die waren auch nicht besser gewesen. Erst auf High Chaparral hatte Mano wirkliche Freunde gefunden, die zu ihm hielten. In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten.

Manolito sah Buck stumm an. Er wußte darauf keine Antwort. Buck gab sich einen Ruck. Er hob endlich den Kopf und lächelte seinen Schwager an. „Na komm, sonst wird das Essen kalt."

Am nächsten Tag ließ Mano seinen besten Freund nicht aus den Augen. Als Buck zu Satteldeckes Grab ging, trat er zögernd hinzu. Eine Weile standen sie stumm nebeneinander und blickten auf das schlichte Holzkreuz. „Was denkst du, amigo?" fragte Mano schließlich.

Buck schüttelte stumm den Kopf, aber er legte seinem besten Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter als Zeichen, daß Mano nicht unerwünscht war. Buck konnte sich ein paar unfreundliche Gedanken nicht verkneifen, auch wenn er im allgemeinen nicht nachtragend war. Er hatte Beto nicht herbringen können. Satteldecke war nicht akzeptiert worden. Und wenn Buck nicht darauf bestanden hätte, hätte Big John auch Mano nicht aufgenommen - damals, als sie mit Don Sebastian ein Abkommen hatten schließen wollen und John mit einer Ehefrau heimgekommen war. Aber als John selber ein Halbblut, nämlich Wind, auf die Ranch gebracht hatte, waren alle sofort Feuer und Flamme für den Jungen gewesen. Nun ja, Buck war ja auch nicht der Boß hier. Und ehrlich, Beto hätte sich auf High Chaparral nicht wohl gefühlt, gestand sich Buck ein. Der Junge brauchte Geschwister, mit denen er zusammenhalten konnte. Und später, wenn er sich für Mädchen zu interessieren begann, war die Ranch auch nicht der richtige Ort, so weit ab vom Schuß. Buck dachte an Carlos, der ihnen solche Schwierigkeiten gemacht hatte, bis er in Tucson bei einer mexikanischen Familie untergekommen war. Bei Blue war das anders gewesen. Blue war schon fast erwachsen gewesen, als sie hierhergezogen waren.

Mano blieb auch die nächsten Tage in Bucks Nähe in der Hoffnung, daß sein bester Freund sich seinen Kummer von der Seele reden würde. Aber Buck blieb schweigsam. Nach zwei Wochen schien er mit sich ins Reine gekommen zu sein und war wieder fast der alte, wenngleich etwas ernster also sonst.

XXX

Drei Monate später kam ein Brief aus Mexiko. Er war an Buck adressiert. Big John händigte seinem Bruder den Brief aus und sah ihn fragend an. Buck ging jedoch nicht darauf ein, sondern verschwand damit in seinem Zimmer. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und besah sich den Brief erst einmal von allen Seiten, bevor er ihn öffnete. Er sah recht offiziell aus. „Präfektur Nogales" stand auf dem Briefkopf. Buck hoffte, daß es kein trauriger Anlaß war. Vielleicht hatten sich die Banditen von den Rurales doch nicht abschrecken lassen. Vielleicht hatten sie den Martinez' einen Besuch abgestattet und hatten Beto wieder mitgenommen. Aber dafür war der Brief zu kurz. Es waren nur zwei Sätze. Als Buck sie las, überzog ein Lächeln sein Gesicht, das sich im Handumdrehen zu einem ausgewachsenen Grinsen mauserte. Buck ließ einen Freudenschrei los. „YEEEHAAW!"

Manolito hatte sich gerade mit John und Victoria zum Abendessen gesetzt. „Wißt ihr, was er hat?" fragte er Rancher-Ehepaar.

„Er hat einen Brief bekommen", informierte ihn Big John.

„Und?" fragte Mano weiter. „Was steht drin?"

Sein Schwager zuckte die Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich nichts schlechtes", meinte er trocken.

Buck stürmte die Treppe hinunter. „Mano, laß uns nach Tucson reiten. Ich gebe einen aus."

Manolito sah erstaunt auf. „Jetzt gleich?"

Buck nickte. „Natürlich jetzt gleich. Je eher wir reiten, um so länger ist der Abend."

Mano begann zu grinsen. „Das ist ein Argument, compadre. Entschuldige uns, Schwesterchen", rief er Victoria über seine Schulter hinweg zu, dann war er mit Buck auch schon zur Tür hinaus.

Big John sah seine Frau kopfschüttelnd an. „Drei Monate bläst er Trübsal, und jetzt will er feiern."

Victoria winkte lächelnd ab. „Du bist doch nur böse, weil Buck dir nicht erzählt hat, was in dem Brief steht. Ich bin sicher, morgen werden wir es erfahren. Wenn nicht von Buck, dann von Manolito."

Die Cowboys saßen vor ihrem Schlafsaal. Sie waren auch gerade beim Abendbrot. Ira sah plötzlich erstaunt auf und stieß seinen Tischnachbar mit dem Ellenbogen an. „He, seht mal", meinte er verwundert. „Wo wollen die beiden denn hin?"

Die anderen reckten ebenfalls die Hälse nach der Koppel, wo Buck und Mano eilig ihre Pferde sattelten. Buck winkte ihnen zu. „Jungs, kommt mit nach Tucson. Ich gebe einen aus."

Das ließen sich die Männer nicht zweimal sagen. Sie sprangen vom Tisch auf und waren im Nu abmarschbereit. Es war eine fröhliche Truppe, die da nach Tucson ritt. Mano fiel auf, daß Bucks Trübsal ihnen anscheinend allen auf den Magen geschlagen war. Seit Wochen waren sie nicht mehr so entspannt gewesen.

„He Buck, was ist denn in dich gefahren?" brachte Sam die allgemeine Verwunderung schließlich auf den Punkt.

Buck zuckte die Schultern. „Mir ist ebenfröhlich zumute", strahlte er den Vorarbeiter an.

„Er hat einen Brief bekommen", klärte Mano die Cowboys auf.

„Oho." Die Männer machten große Augen. Briefe mit guten Nachrichten waren selten. Die meister von ihnen hatten in ihrem ganzen Leben noch keinen Brief bekommen. Höchstens mal eine Vorladung zu einer Gerichtsverhandlung wegen Sachbeschädigung, wenn sie es mit dem Feiern etwas übertrieben hatten. Aber das war zu einer Zeit gewesen, als sie noch nicht auf High Chaparral gearbeitet hatten.

„Und was steht in dem Brief?" wollten nun alle wissen.

Manolito zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Buck hat es mir noch nicht verraten."

„Vielleicht hat Blue ihm ein Portrait geschickt", witzelte Joe.

Ira erinnerte sich an die Karikatur, die Blue von Pedro gezeichnet hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wäre doch eher für uns was zum Lachen."

„Könnt ihr denn nicht auch feiern, ohne den Grund zu kennen?" mischte sich Buck grinsend ein.

„Nun mach's nicht so spannend", murrte Reno.

„Morgen erfahrt ihr ihn", versprach Buck den Cowboys. „Und dann könnt ihr nochmal feiern, wenn ihr wollt."

Als sie merkten, daß Buck partout nichts verraten wollte, gaben die Männer sich schließlich mit diesem Vorschlag zufrieden.

In Tucson zogen sie von Saloon zu Saloon, und in jedem gab Buck die erste Runde. Um Mitternacht ritten sie wieder zur Ranch zurück. Als er dann endlich im Bett lag, wälzte sich Manolito schlaflos von einer Seite auf die andere. Nach einer Stunde stand er seufzend wieder auf. Er warf sich den Bademantel über und schlich sich in Bucks Zimmer. Der Brief lag auf dem Tisch. Mano nahm ihn leise zur Hand und ging mit ihm zum Fenster. Der Mond schien herein. Es war gerade hell genug, daß er die Schrift entziffern konnte. „Ihr Freund ist aus dem Schneider. Er wird nicht mehr gesucht. Gezeichnet: Sargente Juan."

Mano sah verwirrt auf. Deswegen so eine Geheimniskrämerei? Er verstand kein Wort. Plötzlich legte sich von hinten eine schwere Hand auf seine Schulter. Manolito zuckte zusammen. Als er sich von seinem Schreck erholt hatte, drehte er sich langsam um. Buck sah ihn verschlafen und halb verdrießlich an. Mano reichte seinem Freund mit betretener Miene den Brief zurück. Buck überflog die zwei Sätze noch einmal. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde freundlicher. „Der Freund, von dem der Sergeant schreibt, bist du", erklärte er ruhig.

Manolito sah seinen Schwager fragend an. Buck erzählte ihm leise den Rest: wie die Rurales bei seiner Schießerei mit Homero aufgetaucht waren, wie Buck der Verdacht gekommen war, daß der Sergeant als Kind auch ein Kämpfer gewesen war, wie sie sich zum Schluß noch einmal begegnet waren und wie Buck Juan bei dieser Gelegenheit um einen Gefallen gebeten hatte, nämlich Manos Steckbrief verschwinden zu lassen. „Aber da ich nicht weiß, auf welchem Weg der Sergeant das zustandegebracht hat - ob ganz offiziell oder heimlich, still und leise - will ich es lieber nicht an die große Glocke hängen", schloß Buck seinen Bericht.

Manolito sah seinen Schwager xx (dazed) an. Sein Steckbrief existierte nicht mehr? Er konnte nach Mexiko reiten ohne befürchten zu müssen, daß die Rurales ihn erwischten? Er konnte es noch gar nicht richtig fassen.

„Yo te quiero mucho tambien", lächelte Buck seinen Freund an.

„Was?" fragte Mano verwirrt.

„Yo te quiero mucho. Das hat Beto mir zum Abschied gesagt", erklärte Buck. „Du sahst aus, als wolltest du das gleiche sagen."

Mano lächelte ebenfalls. „Ich hätte es nicht besser ausdrücken können." Dann machte er plötzlich ein recht trauriges Gesicht. Ihm ging auf, daß Big John mit seiner Vermutung beinahe recht gehabt hätte. Wenn Mano nicht wäre, wäre Buck wohl nicht wieder zurückgekommen. Er wäre mit Beto durchs Land gezogen. Vielleicht hätte er irgendwo Arbeit angenommen, um den Jungen wenigstens für zwei oder drei Jahre zur Schule schicken zu können. Mano erkannte, daß die Situation eine Entscheidung nötig gemacht hatte, und daß Buck sich für High Chaparral entschieden hatte. „Es tut mir leid, compadre", sagte er bedrückt.

Buck schien zu verstehen, was er meinte. Er drückte seinem besten Freund die Schulter und sah ihn offen an. „Schon gut, Mano. Es war für alle die beste Lösung."

Manolito nickte. Morgen würden sie feiern was das Zug hielt, entschied er, damit Buck auf andere Gedanken kam.


End file.
